


Count Us In

by stormstains



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the CEO of a record company, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coran is a talent scout, Keith runs security, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is their equipment manager, Shiro plays bass, Slow Burn, WIP, have fun with this, hunk plays drums, lance plays guitar, the relationships come later, they're in a band called Paladins of Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormstains/pseuds/stormstains
Summary: Lance, Shiro and Hunk have been playing in old warehouses and basements all around their state for the past year. Making a name for themselves as the Paladins of Voltron, a three man rock group trying to gain some traction along with their equipment manager and hype man, Pidge, and security guard, Keith. Their scrounging for scraps comes to a sudden end though, when talent scout, Coran from Altean Records visits one of their shows and offers to sign them on behalf of the company's new CEO.Whatever happens next is a mystery to them, but at least it's better than playing in dilapidated buildings... right?





	1. Paladin's of Voltron

 

The last whines of a guitar up on the dimly lit warehouse stage was drowned out almost instantly by the crowd’s cheers.

The guitarist on stage raised his hand, flashing a bright smile and a wink before gesturing towards the two men behind him; a tall, muscular man with a tuft of white hair falling across his sweat-slicked forehead, and another, larger man at the drums who raised his drumsticks cheerfully.

“They just finished their set, Allura.” Near the back of the warehouse, beside the nearly abandoned bar, a chipper voice had to shout into the speaker of his phone. Plugging his other ear with his free hand, he nodded and glanced back towards the stage to find that the band he had come to watch had begun filtering off stage. “Alright, alright! I’ll get ‘em for you! You can count on me, princess!” He hung up and twisted his orange moustache thoughtfully for a moment before making his way towards the edge of the thinning crown. Pushing through easily until he stood at the entrance of a dimly lit hall that led back to where the bands rested before the show.

The lone security guard at the front of the hall roused himself the moment his eyes rested on the approaching stranger. A young man with long black hair and a red half-jacket who placed himself aggressively between the man and his destination.

The man twirled his moustache again, smiling at the young security guard widely. “Oh hello!” He chirruped. “If you don’t mind I’d just like to pop in and have a word with the band that was just on stage.”

The security guard placed a hand on the man’s chest as he tried stepping around. “That’s not happening.” His voice said he was just itching for a fight, “So turn around old-timer.”

“Old-?” The man looked insulted. “I’ll have you know that this old timer could do your job twice as well as you could.”

“And?” The guard had crossed his arms, regarding the man boredly. “Get lost.”

“Well maybe I will get lost! See how your bosses like it when you tell them you just lost them a deal with Altean Records!”

“Altean records?” A small voice popped up beside the two of them, and they both glanced down to see a short figure in green wheeling equipment behind them. The short, sandy-haired person pushed up their glasses. “You really should have said who you were before pissing Keith off,” They remarked idly.

A huff from the mustachioed man. “If you have to know, my name is Coran. Talent scout and right hand of Altean Records new CEO.”

The small figure offered a sweaty hand that Coran shook willingly, only to feel his fingers being crushed by a surprisingly strong grip. “Name’s Pidge,” The small one told him. “I’m the equipment manager for Paladin’s of Voltron.” They thrust a thumb in the security guard’s direction. “That’s Keith, he runs security and crowd control.”

“By himself?” Coran asked, surprised.

Pidge chuckled mischievously. “No one disobeys Keith twice during a show,” They grinned. “Everyone knows better.” Pidge nodded down the hall. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you to the guys!” They pushed further down the hall, Keith falling aside and resuming his idle position against the wall now that Coran had been dealt with.

Coran followed Pidge towards a small room towards the end of the hall, having to move to the side when the members of another band pushed passed them on their way towards the stage.

Pidge knocked once on the final door before pushing in, finding the band’s modest dressing room strewn with pizza boxes and soda bottles.

The lanky, dark-skinned young man that had been on lead guitar sat in a large armchair in the far corner of the room, long legs propped up on a rickety table and a guitar in his lap. His eyes were closed while he strummed it, humming idly under his breath.

“Hey big man…” He called across the room, not opening his eyes as a large man in yellow turned to him with a slice of pizza in each hand.

“Yeah, Lance?” He swallowed his food and looked at his friend.

“I wonder how many girls out there are thinking about me right now…” Lance asked dreamily.

“If they know anything about you,” Began the older man with a white tuft of hair from the other end of the room, “The answer is none.” He looked up towards the door, exposing to Coran a scar over the bridge of his nose. “We have company.”

Lance opened one eye, not stopping his strumming. “Oh yeah… Is Keith not doing his job again?” He asked. “What are we even paying him for?”

“Wait we’re paying Keith?” The bigger man in yellow looked around the room. “Was… was I supposed to know that because I didn’t know that?”

“No, Hunk, we’re not paying Keith,” Lance sighed, finally sitting up and setting down his guitar.

“Oh okay.” Hunk picked up another slice of pizza. “That’s a relief.”

Pidge cleared their throat, shooting a pointed glance at Hunk and Lance. “Shiro,” They said, looking towards the older man in the room. “This is Coran, he says he’s from Altean Record’s.”

Hunk nearly choked on his pizza as Lance leapt up from his seat. The lanky teen extending a hand to shake Coran’s vigorously. “Altean Records?” His voice had risen several octaves, and Coran blinked at him with a grin of his own.

“Well yes that’s what the little one said isn’t it?” He extracted his grip from Lance’s and looked around the room. “You three are Lance, Shiro and Hunk of the Paladin’s of Voltron? Am I correct?”

“That’s right, sir.” Shiro pushed Lance aside, ignoring his small indignant huff and extending a hand. “I’m Shiro, I play bass.”

Coran reached out to take Shiro’s grip excitedly, shaking twice before noticing the feeling of cold metal against his skin. He looked down to find the fingers of a prosthetic hand, and blinked rapidly. “You play the bass that well with this?” He exclaimed. “No offense of course I just wasn’t expecting it!”

Shiro laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. “I don’t play with that arm,” He explained, allowing his right arm to fall to his side. “I had a special prosthesis made that would let me hold my bass while I played and taught myself to play better than I could before with my left hand.”

Coran looked curiously at the man in front of him. “Incredible! You’re able to play without fretting!”

“It’s… not as simple as it looks…” Shiro looked towards Pidge. “For the songs I can’t get away with only using one fret, I play everything with Lance fretting the bass for me and then Pidge cuts and mixes everything into one piece for us to use during shows. And then I have my effect pedals for live shows...”

Coran looked back towards Pidge, frowning. “I thought you said you were the equipment manager?”

“I do a little DJ work on the side,” They shrugged, moving across the room to begin inspecting Lance’s guitar.

“Pidge is a great hype man too,” Hunk added, beginning on another slice of pizza. “We’ve never had to play to a dead crowd, even when we were first starting out.”

“Excellent!” Coran’s eyes were shining, and he began twirling his moustache. “Allura won’t be disappointed with you….” He began rooting around the inside of his jacket, finally pulling out a rolled up stack of paper with a flourish. “I’ll have to sign the lot of you!”  

Hunk nearly choked on his pizza again, and Pidge hurriedly smacked his back.

“Wait sign us? As is give us a record deal?” Hunk sat up straight. “Is this really happening? Shiro, please say this is really happening I mean-”

“Hunk, calm down.” Lance had slung an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “I think it’s pretty obvious that someone’s finally caught onto our talent enough to sign us.”

“You were almost crying last week because the talent scouts you invited to your show walked out before the middle of your set.” Keith’s voice from behind Coran, the security guard leaning back idly against the doorframe.

“What would you know, Keith?” Lance snapped, straightening to glare at the other teen. “You’re just security, shouldn’t you be…. Guarding! Something!?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “The last set’s over,” He replied calmly. “The owner’s gonna come kick us out soon.”

“Pidge, is all the equipment loaded up?” Shiro asked, finding his small green friend perched on Hunk’s shoulders.

“No.” Pidge had somehow confiscated one of Shiro’s effect pedals and was turning it over in their hands slowly. “I think I can find a way to tweak these for a few more recording settings,” They said. “That way you won’t need Lance to fret for you when you want to hear the entire song played on your end.”

Shiro blinked at them patiently. “Thank you, Pidge, but we need our equipment loaded up in the van and I’m pretty sure the guys we hired don’t like having to wait around; and they charge by the hour.”

“Shit, yeah.” They leapt off of Hunk’s shoulders and meandered towards the hallway. “Keith, help me out with these guys.” They pulled Keith along behind them by his jacket, ignoring the final glare he sent in Lance’s direction before disappearing to finish their work.

“Stupid mullet…” Lance muttered when they had gone, slouching back down in his chair and groping for his guitar. “He’s never appreciated my talent!” He griped.

“Lance that’s enough,” Shiro smiled apologetically at Coran, who had been watching the entire scent unfold silently. “You were… talking about a record deal?” He asked finally, coughing into his hand.

“Oh yes!” Coran hadn’t seemed to have lost his cheerful attitude. “I noticed you three seem to be a mix between a cover band and original work!” He tugged at his moustache. “I rather liked your original pieces, quite good if you ask me. Who wrote them?”

“That’d be the big guy.” Shiro looked proudly over at Hunk, who had begun fondling a brown leather notebook nervously. “He actually has a lot of ideas for our music, right Hunk?” Shiro asked.

Hunk nodded, fingers scrambling over the notebook cover in an attempt to get it open. “W- well yeah. I write the lyrics for our own stuff and I have a pretty basic understanding of guitar and bass so I can write up rough versions of songs for us to play…” He finally got the notebook open and began flipping through it. “I really love music, and if we were able to I’d like to use more of my ideas,” Hunk looked up at Coran. “If- if you know… you’d let us. Since that’s all up to you and not us! We’re just the band! You have all the power here, I’m not trying to be-”

“Hunk, relax…” Lance repeated, strumming idly at his unplugged guitar. He looked over at Coran. “His ideas have gotten us all this far,” He said, eyes flickering to the contract in Coran’s hand. “It’s be a shame to miss out~” His words ended in a singsong lilt, and Shiro huffed out a breath of laughter.

“If you can put up with Lance,” He began. “We’d love for you to sign us.”

Coran beamed at the three of them. “Of course I’m signing you!” He announced. “You caught the eye of the CEO, if I didn’t come back with you three she’d have my head!”

The three of them exchanged a glance, before Shiro looked at Coran again, “We did what?”


	2. The CEO

Lance was the first one to leap from the group’s van the moment they pulled into the front parking lot of Altean Records. Stumbling a little and having to steady himself on his feet before turning and looking back at the others with a lopsided grin. 

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” He crooned at the others, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and rocking gleefully forward onto his toes.

“Oh I dunno,” Pidge muttered, climbing out after him with headphones around their neck and a tablet resting over one forearm. “Maybe we’re waiting for the van to actually stop before getting out?” 

Lance bounded up to Pidge’s side and ruffled their hair affectionately. “Learn to live a little, Pidge,” He said brightly. “Some fun won’t kill you.”

“Jumping out of a moving car might…” Muttered Keith, picking his way out of the back seat and leaning against the side of the van moodily. 

“Oh really?” Lance made a face. “Well why don’t you go ahead and test that theory then if you’re so sure?” 

“Knock it off, Lance,” Shiro sighed, walking around the front of the van to join them after extracting himself from the driver’s seat. He looked towards the passenger seat and rapped his knuckles across the window, “Hunk, c’mon buddy we’re here.” 

There was a squeaking sound as the window rolled down. “Just- just gimme a second I don’t feel ri-” His sentence broke off as he doubled over and began throwing up into a sick bag that resembled the kind used on planes. 

Lance tilted his head, looking through the window at the drummer as he continued to vomit. “You alright there big guy?” He asked. “Want some ginger ale?”

“Yeah yeah sure that’d be gre-!” He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before he was throwing up again. 

“I think he’s just nervous.” Pidge pushed up their glasses and went back to looking through the files on the tablet across their arm. “You guys  _ are _ supposed to be signing with a major record company today.”

More sounds of Hunk vomiting into his bag, and Shiro gave his friend a stern look. “Pidge that isn’t helping.” 

“Sorry…” They shrugged unapologetically and lifted their headphones to cover one ear. “But really, we should get going. Coran said out meeting was at noon and it’s… twelve o’three.” 

“Shit.” Lance spun on his toes to face the doors. “I don’t know how we ended up being late, but somehow, I know it’s Keith’s fault.”

“Whatever makes you feel better hotshot,” Keith replied lowly, his tone not rising above his usual unconcerned drawl. 

Lance huffed and turned his nose up. Crossing his arms over his broad chest and not bothering to wait for the others as he began making his way towards the sleek glass doors of the tall building in front of them.

“Lance, Lance wait for us-!” Shiro reaching left hand dropped dismissively the moment he realized his friend wasn’t going to listen, and he turned to his short equiptment manager pleadingly, “Pidge, please go with him?”

“What do I get if I do?” They replied, not looking up from their tablet. “Babysitting isn’t free ya know.”

“I heard that!” Lance’s outraged howl floated back to them from where he stood just beside the building’s doors, but the others ignored him.

“I’ll let you mess with my bass prosthetic?” Shiro tried, knowing he had them by the slightly frightening gleam that instantly sparked in Pidge’s eyes. “Just no wild upgrades, alright?” He added quickly, extending his daily-use prosthetic arm to shake on the deal.

Pidge grabbed it firmly. “Done. Hey Lance!” They wheeled around to face their friend, tablet held by their side as they approached Lance quickly and causing the guitarist to fall back a step fearfully.

“I didn’t do it!” His arms went up instinctively as Pidge grabbed him and held him firmly in place. 

“You’re not costing me a shot to look at that arm,” They told him matter-of-factly, the grip not lessening. “So sit still.” 

Back beside the van, Shiro and Keith had finally coaxed Hunk from the passenger seat. The large drummer leaning slightly on Shiro as he steadied himself.

“Need some gum?” Keith offered up a pack, and Hunk took a few sticks gratefully. 

“Thanks Keith, you’re the best,” Hunk smiled and popped the gum into his mouth. Chewing for a few moments and straightening. “Wait but… are we late? Pidge said we’re late and I don’t wanna be late to our first meeting with the CEO of a major record company I mean what if they don’t give us the deal because of this and- oh no…”

As Hunk turned to grope for another bag, Keith patted his back reassuringly. “Don’t sweat it big guy, Coran said everything’d be fine as long as you guys showed up.”

“Y-yeah but he told us a  _ time _ , and we’re not arriving  _ at that time _ . We’re  _ late _ , actually.”

“Hunk,” Keith pressed, “It’s fine, alright? We’ll just say we ran into a little traffic.”

Hunk blinked at him for a moment before nodding. “O-okay…” He reached up, tightening the yellow bandanna that held back his hair in a show of false confidence and squared his shoulders. “Yeah alright this is fine!” Hunk said finally. “Let’s do this!” 

“We’re gonna need someone to park the van,” Keith pointed out as Hunk and Shiro began making their way to where Lance and Pidge stood. “We can’t just leave it sitting at the front of the building.” 

Shiro produced a small slip of paper from one of his pockets. “Coran said to give this to whoever was at the front desk,” He explained. “Apparently this place has chauffeurs.” 

Keith crossed his arms and followed after them. “Fancy…” 

The five of them passed into the building without much conflict. Lance immediately forgetting his attempts to escape Pidge’s iron grasp the moment he stepped into the front lobby of Altean Records main building. 

The lobby was a wide circular structure, a front desk placed at the back wall where a curving waterfall of water ran down the wall from the floor above; the higher levels of the building blocked by the next floor that jutted out above them some distance over their heads but hinting that the waterfall likely ran up the length of the building. 

To their left and right, on either side of a muraled walkway, were two sitting areas that looked like Lance and Hunk’s own dreamlands. Plush cushions and footstools, with guitar racks on either side of every couch and chair as well as drum pads that sat on every table. 

“Lance…” Hunk tugged at his friend’s arm. “Lance I think we might have died and gone to heaven.”

“Agreed…” Lance muttered, still looking around slack-jawed at his surroundings. 

“Is that what I think it is?” The group’s heads whipped around to find Pidge standing on their tiptoes to peer over the reception desk; their grip on Lance’s arm abandoned the moment they had spied something of interest.

“E-excuse me?” A confused receptionist asked. 

Pidge pushed up their glasses and pointed to the receptionist’s computer. “ _ That _ ,” They said firmly. “Isn’t the processing speed on those things insane?”

“I-” The receptionist shook his head. “I don’t know? We just got these delivered from the higher-ups after they upgraded their equipment.” 

The others didn’t have to see their friend to know that the familiar glint had crept into Pidge’s eyes. “You mean they have even better stuff upstairs?” 

“Y...es?” He replied slowly, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I’m sorry but who are you?” 

Shiro had moved to Pidge’s side and carefully removed the small techie from the receptionist’s desk, setting them down on the ground again. “We have a meeting today with the CEO?” He said kindly. “We met with a man named Coran the other day and he told us to come in today.”

The receptionist straightened and looked the group of five over swiftly. “You met with Mr. Coran?” He asked.

“Oh yeah,” Lance broke in before the others could respond. “Us’n Coran are tight, like  _ this _ ,” He crossed his fingers. “You might’ve even heard of us. Me, puffball and the big guy over here are known around town as Paladin’s of Voltron.” Lance gave the man his most winning smile, and the receptionist blinked at him apathetically. 

“Is that right?” He rasped dryly, reaching for a phone at his side. “Well if you insist…”

Lance didn’t let up his smile, even adding in a wink. “Thank you kindly- ow! Shiro!”

“Knock it off, Lance,” Shiro chided, his hand raised as if to smack the back of Lance’s head again. 

The five waited for a moment while the receptionist held a quick conversation on the phone. Receiving no information when the man hung up and waiting in a nervous silence until the sound of an elevator opening to their left cut through the quiet.

“Paladins- and Security man and DJ!” Coran’s cheerful voice called to them from the elevator, and the five of them found themselves smiling despite the sudden butterflies filling their stomachs. 

“I’m sorry if we’re a little late, Coran,” Shiro apologized as he walked forward with a hand outstretched, surprised when Coran waved the gesture away and instead wrapped him into a hug. 

“Nonsense! You’re right on time!” Coran went around the group hugging the others only to stop at Keith’s steely look and instead give the moody teen a cheerful clap on the back. “Come on! This way! The princess is waiting to meet the band she’s heard so much about! Oh!” He whisked the keys from Shiro’s hand and called to the man at the receptionist’s desk, tossing them over for the man to snatch from the air. “Could you have to chauffeur take care of their van for them? Thank you kindly!” 

“Princess?” Pidge cocked their head to the side as they were ushered into the elevator.

“Oh that’s just what I’ve called Allura since she was little!” Coran tugged at his orange-red moustache thoughtfully. “I practically raised her you know! But she doesn’t like the nickname much anymore so you’d best not call her that to her face.” He gave the five a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows that had them all chuckling under their breath while the elevator rose higher into the building. 

“Now, when we get up there you’ll be talking to Altean Record’s CEO directly. She doesn’t do well with formality so you can just call her Allura as long as you mind your manners!” Coran told them.

“He means you, Lance,” Pidge murmured.

“Yeah yeah… I got it…” 

“I trust you all have a demo to show her,” Coran added, turning to face them at the sudden silence that filled the elevator. “Well don’t tell me you didn’t bring anything for her to listen to!”

“We thought you said she already knew about is!” Lance exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Well yes but she’ll want to hear something you’ve prepared!” Coran replied, his hands were pulling at his moustache furiously. 

“Pidge do you have any recordings from our rehearsals we could use?” Shiro asked.

Pidge was busy scrolling through their tablet furiously. “Everything worth showing right now would be on my hard drives, not on my tablet.” 

“Why don’t you guys just play something for her live then,” Keith suggested. The others turned to where he stood at the back of the elevator. “I mean you have your equipment in the van, right? And even if you don’t have everything this place is bound to have a recording studio with a drum set for Hunk and a few good amps. All you really need are Shiro’s effect pedals to make sure you don’t blow it.” 

They were staring at him, not saying a word until Lance threw himself across the elevator to wrap his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “Dude you’re a genius!” 

Keith shrugged him off and looked away. “If that’s what you call genius no wonder you never have any good ideas…”

“See! This is why I never compliment you!” 

“Cut it out you two we don’t have time for this right now.” Shiro turned to Coran, “Do you think Allura would let us do something like that?”

Coran shrugged his shoulders thoughtfully. “Well I don’t see why not. You already have her attention, this’d be a good way to keep it!” 

Shiro nodded. “Keith, Pidge, when we get up there I want you to head back down and get what we might need, Coran, what equipment do you already keep in your recording studios if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well Allura’s personal studio has just about everything you could imagine. But if you’d be more comfortable with your own instruments then I could have a few workers help bring them up,” Coran replied as the elevator dinged and opened up to the topmost floor of the building. 

Hunk was wearing a kind smile as he replied. “Lance and I can get comfortable with just about any drum set and guitar you hand us if you give us a few minutes,” He grinned warmly, looking down at Pidge. “Just my drumsticks and a pick for Lance should be good, Pidge.” 

“Got it.” They looked at Shiro, “Your bass arm is in the van, right?” They checked.

“Should be right be my bass, and I’ll need mine to play since the arm was fitted to that bass.”

“We’ll get everything for you guys,” Keith assured, holding the elevator doors open while they talked. “Don’t worry about a thing.” 

Coran gave them a salute as Pidge stepped back into the elevator. “When you get back into the building a few people will be waiting downstairs to help carry your things and to show you back up,” He said cheerfully. “Good luck!” 

When the door slid closed, he turned to Shiro, Hunk and Lance with a bright smile. “This way, Paladins! Allura awaits!” 

He led them forward, and when they began nearing a large door towards the end of a long hall, Hunk grasped his stomach. “Ohhh okay. I don’t feel too good about this guys what if- what if we blow it?” He whispered. “I mean we didn’t prepare a set or anything! I mean are we just gonna go in blind?”

“Relax, Hunk.” Shiro placed a steady hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Who cares about preparing a set?” He asked, “Since when has Lance stuck to what we were supposed to play during a live show anyway?” 

“He has a point big man,” Lance was striding forward confidently. “I mean if you think about it, we haven’t had a prepared set that we actually used for an entire show since i’ve been the frontman.” 

“Lance you’ve always been the frontman,” Hunk hissed.

“Exactly.” 

They reached the door, and Coran pushed it open. Gesturing them into a large office that looked almost as big as the front lobby had been. 

To one end of the room stood a large wooden desk strewn with papers and disks and thumbdrives. A small metal basket lay overturned on the desk’s surface, allowing guitar picks and drumsticks to spill out onto the keyboard of a computer.

Perched on the corner of the desk, one hip resting comfortable on the otherwise messy surface, was a beautiful woman with dark skin and stark white hair wrapped up in a bun at the top of her head. Her eyes were closed as her fingers idly strummed the strings of a four-string bass that the three musicians who had just entered could only ever dream of being able to afford. 

“Allura!” Coran walked easily up to the desk, and the woman opened eyes - frosty blue, and intensely commanding - that immediately focused on the four who had just entered her office. 

“I thought you said there would be more of them,” Allura said to Coran, speaking in a heavily accented voice as she rested her bass on a stand beside her desk. 

“Ah- yes well… these three are the band members themselves. The other two are busy getting together some equipment to put on a little show for you.” Coran pulled at his moustache and beamed. “Allura, I’d like to introduce you to the band members of Paladin’s of Voltron.” He swept his arm to the three musicians. “This is Hunk, drummer, and ah, Shiro, bassist. And that’s-”

“I’m Lance,” Lance interjected before Coran could finish. Swaggering forward and flashing a smile brighter than the one he had given the receptionist downstairs. “Guitarist and lead vocalist, and can I just say you are  _ stunning. _ ”

“ _ Lance. _ ” Shiro and Hunk spoke in unison just as Hunk yanked his friend back by the collar, resulting in an undignified squawk.

“I see this one fancies himself a ladies man,” Allura eyed him, unimpressed.

“Among other things,” Replied Shiro with a jab at Lance’s ribs. 

Allura stood from her perch at the corner of her desk and approached the trio, holding out

a hand when she was in front of Shiro. “May I?”

Shiro hesitated a moment before extending his right arm, pushing up the sleeve to expose where the prosthesis met human skin at the elbow. 

“How do you play with this, if you don’t mind me asking?” Allura asked, fascination and hints of awe tinging her voice.

“It’s… a long process,” Shiro laughed awkwardly, “Using effect pedals to overlay everything together.”

Allura seemed to key in on his discomfort and took a step back, releasing his arm. “I’m sorry, that was probably terribly rude of me.” 

Shiro nodded curtly and allowed his hand to fall back to his side as Allura swept her eyes over Hunk and Lance.

“And Coran said you’re the drummer?” She asked Hunk, “When he came back from your performance the other day he mentioned that you write many of your group’s original pieces.”

“Oh yeah!” Hunk replied happily, rooting through one of his large pockets for his little notebook. “I love writing music! Sometimes one of the guys come to me when they have ideas and I help them work it all out into something we can perform, kinda like weird therapy bonding, you know? Music can be really therapeutic!”

Allura laughed a bright, tinkling laugh. Her nose scrunching up. “You’re rather kind hearted,” She said. “I was expecting someone a little different after hearing the way you play in some of the videos that have been circling the internet.”

Hunk laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Oh well.. I’m just a big teddy bear really,” He admitted.

Allura grasped his hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I’m happy to hear it,” She smiled and turned to Lance, her expression flickering from delight to one that seemed slightly troubled. “And you, as you so…  _ confidently _ introduced yourself… are the frontman?”

“Yes, in fact I am.” Lance smiled widely only to pale when his eyes flickered to Shiro and met his threatening stare over Allura’s shoulder. He coughed into his fist and averted his eyes. “Y-yes. I’m Lance.”

“From what I’ve seen, you seem to be well versed with pretty much anything even remotely resembling a guitar. I’ve heard you can play acoustic, semi acoustic, electric, and bass? Is that right?” Allura tilted her head to the side.

Lance coughed again. “Ah- well…” He broke off. “I grew up in a pretty musical family,” He admitted. “A big family at that. Everyone knew some kind of string instrument, and if your older sibling knew something, then obviously you wanted to copy them so you kinda ended learning too…” He scratched the back of his head. “I’m not really good at all of the things I picked up, I just know some basics; enough to get by.”

“Wow. I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you admit that you’re not perfect; Pidge, were you recording?”

“No.”

“Damn.”

Keith and Pidge had entered the office while Lance had been stumbling through his response, standing beside the doors with two other men in black clothes who had helped them carry up their things. 

Lance seemed to bristle aggressively when he registered Keith’s comment. “Says the useless security guard!” He snapped.

Keith only rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb towards the equipment lying in the hall behind them. “Shiro, we got everything.” 

“Perfect!” Coran exclaimed. “Allura, let them use your studio for a few ticks!” 

Allura surveyed the two newcomers, and Coran flapped his hands excitedly. “Oh! Right! Number five over there - I have ‘em ranked by height - is Pidge. That’s the equipment manager and DJ for the Paladins. And the other one is Keith, he works as their security!” He tugged at his moustache again. “Now that you know the whole crew let’s see what they’ve got, come on!” 

She blinked at the small wave Pidge gave her, but relented. Moving across the room to where a mirror sat and pressing a small button on a shelf just below it. 

A doorway opened up to the left of the window, and the five newcomers in the room craned their necks to peer inside. Finding that it led to a large recording studio before another door opened up into a spacious soundbooth. 

“Oh hell yeah.” Lance was the first one inside. Nearly sprinting into the soundbooth and finding the walls lined with guitars and instruments that he almost didn’t want to touch for fear of desecrating them. 

“That…” Hunk had quickly followed, and was staring at a drum set standing on a raised platform in one corner. He sniffed as if he was about to cry. “That is the nicest drum kit I have ever seen.”

“Look at this  _ mixing station _ !” Pidge hadn’t bothered to enter the soundbooth, instead they were standing at the sound station. Staring in awe at all the equipment they had only dreamed about.

“This stuff is really nice…” Shiro was looking at a bass hanging on the wall. “Pidge, when you mess with my bass arm later you think you can add some kind of adaptor so I can use it with things other than my personal bass?”

“I was planning on it,” Pidge waved their arm, just barely paying attention as they reverently let their hands hover over the dials at the mixing station. 

Keith poked his head into the recording studio. “You guys having fun in here?” He asked, lugging some of Shiro’s gear behind him as Pidge had completely forgotten it upon seeing what was behind the door. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Lance had finally chosen a guitar and had plugged it into one of the nearby amps. Snatching a pick from Keith’s hand when his friend passed by to set some of the gear down and beginning to strum the instrument experimentally. 

“Hey Keith did you get my drumsticks?” Hunk was sitting behind the drumset, his knee bouncing excitedly. 

“Yeah yeah I got your damn drumsticks…” Keith handed the things over and shot a glare in Pidge’s direction as he passed back out of the room to begin bringing in Shiro’s effect pedals. “You do realize that I’m  _ security, _ not equpment, right?” He asked.

“Thanks Keith,” The others all chimed back at once, voices far off and distracted. 

Allura and Coran stood just outside the studio, watching them through the mirror that had turned to a window after the door to the recording booth had been opened.

“They’re rather… odd… don’t you think?” Allura asked.

“Wait until you hear them play live, Princess,” Coran assured. “You’ll wanna be right in there with the small one Pidge to hear it close up.”

“Don’t call me that, Coran,” Allura chided, “And you said Pidge mixes for them too?”

“Oh yes! They’re the one that takes all the sounds and programs Shiro’s effect pedals so he can overlay everything during shows. Seems the little one is quite good.”

Allura looked at Keith as he made his final trip into the studio. “And him?”

“Oh well… that’s just Keith I think,” Coran admitted. “ I think they just like having him around.”

She looked him up and down through the window. “Strange…” Allura murmured. “He looks so familiar.”

“What was that princess?”

“Nothing, Coran.” She shook her head and focused on peering through the window and through the one-way mirror that separated the mixing station from the sound booth. Seeing that the three musicians had quickly set themselves up with microphones and their instruments and had begun talking calmly amongst themselves as they tuned up. “We should go in,” Allura told her talent scout. “I think they’ll be starting soon.”

“Sure thing Princess.” Coran followed her into the mixing station, the door leading out into the office closing behind them as the two of them sat down beside Pidge and Keith and slipped headphones over their ears. 

Pidge had closed the door that separated the sound booth and the mixing room, leaving the sound that came through the headphones and microphones the only contact both sides had with one another. 

“Sooo. What do you guys wanna play,” Lance was asking Hunk and Shiro. His hands moving across the strings of his guitar.

“We can play some of Hunk’s new songs,” Shiro suggested.

“Wait wait - no,” Hunk held up a hand. “We haven’t practice my new stuff enough to just play it here.”

“Ah come on, Hunk.” Lance adjusted his headphones. “We’re in the nicest recording studio we’ve ever  _ seen _ . Might as well make good use of the practice time.”

Shiro was looking down at his pedals. “He has a point.” He rolled his neck. “And I have all the layers I need in the four pedals Keith and Pidge brought up to play those two new ones of yours.”

“Ohhh those ones are fun.” Lance shot a devilish grin towards Hunk, who had gone deceptively pale judging from the way the large drummer’s eyes were gleaming. 

“Alright,” Hunk’s grin was wide enough to match Lance’s. “We’ll do those. You sure you know the lyrics, Lance?”

“Of course I know the lyrics.” Lance grabbed the microphone hanging in front of him and licked his lips. “Hey Pidge, count us in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if u enjoyed! Everything's appreciated ^~^


	3. Have You Seen My Pick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda difficult >.> But here it is anyhow

Keith took one step into the band’s small practice studio and stopped. Watching silently as Lance moved around the shabby sitting area and began rooting through old couch cushions feverishly.

“Dude have you seen any of my guitar picks?” He asked, finally stopping and looking up at Keith.

Keith placed his hands on his hips, the large brown paper bag dangling from one fist brushing against his leg at the movement. He was still standing at the entrance of the practice area the band had built for themselves in the guest house of Hunk’s family’s home, an irritated look on his face. “You _just_ bought more picks, Lance,” He said finally.

“Well yeah, I know. That’s why I’m trying to figure out where the hell they all went…” Lance put his hands on his hips, head on a swivel as he looked around at the semi-cluttered ground. “That new blue one I got was my favorite too,” He added to himself sulkily.

Keith closed his eyes and crossed the room without comment. Moving towards the back end of the guest house which had been renovated to store the band’s instruments and equipment. He set his bag down on one of the amps. “I _wanted_ to wait until the whole gang was here before I did this…” He gritted out, drawing Lance’s attention and causing the guitarist to move curiously over to where Keith stood rooting through the bag. “But I got us all a little something to celebrate your guys’ Record Deal; since… you know, you somehow managed to blow away all of Allura’s expectations the other day, no thanks to you.”

He finally drew something out of the bag, his back still to Lance and forcing the other to attempt to peer over his shoulders to get a glimpse. Keith seemed to hesitate before turning to face Lance, both hands clasping a little blue case and running his thumbs over the top almost nervously.

“Here,” He muttered after a moment, looking away as he handed it over. “This one’s yours…”

Lance tilted his head to the side almost like a puppy and took the case from Keith’s hand, snapping the thing open and lifting the lid. Almost immediately he let out an excited shout and looked back up at Keith, eyes shining.

“Where’d you _get_ these?” He demanded, reaching into the case and pulling out one of five guitar picks. This one blue and engraved with the words ‘Paladins of Voltron’.

Keith was still refusing to look at Lance, instead he had turned his back and was rooting through the bag again. “I know a guy,” He muttered.

Lance put the first pick back and inspected another, the same shade of blue but with the outline of a lion against the solid background. “Why the lion?” He asked, looking at the third and finding a blue reflective surface that looked like ice.

“Well…” Keith paused, “Paladins usually have mounts, right?” He glanced back over his shoulder fleetingly. “And what’s cooler than colorful lions? I mean you guys are already calling yourself Paladin’s of _Voltron_ … might as well figure out what Voltron actually is.”

“Dude you’re a genius and holy _shit is this a lion a robot_?”

Keith laughed and finally turned back, leaning against the amp behind him. “Yeah,” He admitted. “The fourth one has a blue robotic lion. Thought you guys might like it with a weird space-age name like Voltron.” Keith had folded his arms again. “The fifth one-”  
“This looks like a laser gun,” Lance cut him off, looking at the final pick in the case carefully. “Is this a blue laser rifle? Because if it is I will love you forever.”

Keith turned away abruptly to hide the red that was suddenly rising to cover his face, but he nodded. “Yeah it’s a laser rifle… no need to get so affectionate dumbass… you’ll probably lose them in a day anyway.”

“What? No way.” Lance snapped the case shut again and kissed it dramatically. “I’m gonna treasure this _forever_.”

A low nervous chuckle from Keith was cut off by the sound of laughter outside just before the others burst into the practice studio.

Lance whirled around on his toes to face the door, thrusting out his arms to show the others the little blue case in his hands. “Keith got us presents!”

Pidge and Hunk were the first ones to bound over, looking at Lance’s guitar picks while Lance gushed shamelessly.

He craned his head around to look back at Keith. “C’mon buddy show us the rest.”

A light red still dusted Keith’s cheeks, and he looked around Lance towards Pidge. “I got you these, first off,” He told them, handing over a pair of expensive-looking green headphones that made Pidge’s eyes go wide.

“Holy shit.” Their voice was barely above a whisper as they took the headphones from Keith’s hands, turning them over slowly and stopping to stare at the artistic images that had been inscribed into either side of the headphones. The image was of a green robotic lion, and Pidge let out an excited laugh. “These are awesome!”

Keith grinned brightly, and turned to Hunk. “These are for you, big guy.” He handed over a long, slender yellow case, and Hunk popped it open quickly. The large drummer letting out a little squeal of happiness and picked up two yellow drumsticks. Engraved in the wood on both instruments were images of a large flying robotic lion. The carvings filled in with gold wood stain to make them pop out against the yellow of the drumsticks themselves.

Hunk sniffed, “Keith, buddy. I love you.” Without warning Keith found himself wrapped up into a large hug, laughing a little when Hunk squeezed and having to gently pull back to extract himself from the other’s grip.

Shiro had been hanging back, and after Hunk set his friend down, Keith motioned him over. “I uh… didn’t really know what I should get for you really… since you don’t use picks all the time soooo….” He reached into the bag again and drew out a white sleeve, turning it in his hand to reveal the intricate stitching that formed the image of a black robotic lion far larger than any of the other’s had been. Keith tossed the sleeve over to Shiro, and the bassist caught it deftly. “It’s made to fit to your bass arm,” He explained. “So it’s short. It’ll only come up to around mid-forearm on your normal prosthetic.” Keith looked at Pidge as if to clarify. “His bass prosthetic is shorter, right?”

Pidge nodded, their new headphones already hanging around their neck. “Yeah, it’s basically just a piece that extends with an attachment part at the end that secures to the matching piece we mounted to the neck of Shiro’s bass.”

Keith was looking at Shiro somewhat nervously. “I figured you can wear it on stage… since Hunk can use his drumsticks and that idiot can use his picks if he doesn’t lose them.”

“Hey!”

Shiro overrode Lance’s outraged pout, “It’s perfect Keith, thank you for all of this.”

Lance was still pouting, but he nodded his agreement ruefully. “This stuff is pretty cool… especially the robo lions,” He frowned suddenly. “What’d you get for yourself?”

Keith seemed confused for a moment, before he shrugged and moodily looked away. “You guys are the ones who actually work on the music, Pidge too… I just do security work… if you can even call it that.”

“Dude…” Lance frowned.

“Not cool man, you’re part of the team too,” Hunk added.

Pidge nodded their agreement. “Where’d you get all this stuff, we’ll surprise you with something that matches!”

Keith had crossed his arms stubbornly. “Just from a guy I know, it’s not important,” He insisted.

“Keith,” Shiro gave him a stern look, but Keith just looked away.

“It’s fine, really,” He said again.

“You left the receipt in the bag!” Lance’s triumphant voice had Keith whirling around too late to catch the guitarist before he sprang out of reach with a strip of paper in one hand.

Lance gave a wide grin and scanned his eyes quickly over the receipt. “Got it,” He nodded, turning and ambling for the door. “You guys keep mullet over there company, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Lance-!” Keith stepped forward as if to go after him, only to find his path blocked by Hunk, Shiro, and a very determined Pidge; the latter of which he would never admit to being the most afraid of.

Keith glared at Lance’s back, but said nothing as his friend waltzed out of the practice studio with the receipt in hand and a plan already in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later four of the friends were gathered on one of Altean Records’ nice studio’s awaiting the arrival of one absent member.

Coran was with them. Assuring them that the wait wasn’t minded in between stories of his old career as the manager for Allura’s father’s band; Altean Kings.

Sitting behind an expensive-looking drumkit, Hunk allowed himself to twirl his new drumsticks in his fingers boredly. Stopping only to tap out a quick rhythm before sighing loudly. “Guys where the heck is Lance?” He asked suddenly.

Shiro was holding an unfamiliar bass carefully, testing the modifications Pidge had worked out that allowed him to hold and play instruments other than the one he had modified to link up to his playing prosthetic. “I don’t know, Hunk,” He managed to reply, testing the way the bass sounded as he plucked a few chords and played them against the overlaying sounds of the effect pedals at his feet. “He said he’d be running a little late.”

From where he sat on one of the expensive amps, Keith let out a snort. “He’s gonna blow this job for you guys before you even get started,” He folded his arms.

“Keith, if you don’t get off that amp, I’ll break your legs,” Pidge had stepped into the sound booth and was looking at Keith fiercely.

He quickly stood, and moved across to the other side of the room, not daring to comment.

A flurry of noise from outside had them all looking up just before Lance burst through the door in a tangle of thrown on clothes and gleeful expressions. “I’m here!” He announced needlessly, throwing up one arm shooting a grin across the room at Coran. “Sorry to keep everyone waiting, it must’ve been terrible, depriving everyone of all this La- wait where’s Allura?”

“She’s not here,” Coran replied cheerfully. “A CEO has more than one group to attend to, but since I brought you in, I’m responsible for you! So you’d best get used to seeing me around!”

Lance’s face fell. “Great…” He sulked across the room, passing through the recording station and into the sound booth with one arm held behind his back before seeming to remember something and perking up, “Oh hey Keith!”

“The band’s security guard eyed Lance warily, “What…?”

Lance bounded over to him and brought his arm around, eyes wide as he proudly handed Keith a cloth pouch a little larger than Keith’s hands. “Open it~!” He exclaimed, glancing around to see that the others had gathered around him. “You guys are gonna be real proud of me for this one,” He said matter-of-factly as Keith stared down at the unopened thing in his hands. “I went to the place that Keith got out gifts and really looked for something that mullet brain over here might like.” Lance looked back at Keith and frowned. “Well go on, open it already.”

Hunk was pressing against Lance’s back expectantly. “Yeah go on, I wanna see.”

“Me too.” Pidge adjusted their glasses. “I wanna see how bad Lance messed this up.”

“Pidge be nice,” Shiro chided before Looking over Lance at Keith. “Come on, Keith. Open it up.”

Keith looked back and forth between the group, focusing for a split second on Coran who had gravitated to Hunk’s side, and frowning, before shaking his head and opening the pouch.

He reached inside the cloth without giving himself a chance to think, his hand meeting what felt like smooth leather and stopping.

Keith heard Lance laugh triumphantly at the confused expression that must have crossed his face, and looked up.

“Go on,” Lance pressed impatiently, crossing his arms and lifting his chin. “I already know I did _awesome_ so you can get it over with already.”

Keith stopped and deadpanned. Refusing to move another inch until the arrogant expression fell from Lance’s face and he let his shoulders fall.

“Okay fine jeez just hurry up already I spent a lot of time picking this out!” Lance whined. Pidge snickered, and Shiro nudged them.

Keith allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk, and pulled his gift free of the little cloth pouch, stopping and staring at what he found himself holding in his hands.

“Lance holy shit,” Hunk muttered while Pidge whistled appreciatively. The techie laughing when even Shiro clapped Lance on the back almost proudly.

“He’s speechless,” PIdge needled, prodding at Keith who was looking down at a pair of soft, black leather fingerless gloves in his hands. “Lookit him, Hunk, he’s really speechless.”

Keith ignored them, turning the gloves over and finding the intricately embroidered image of a robotic red lion across the back of each palm. He smiled suddenly and lifted his eyes to meet Lance’s. “These are great, Lance,” He admitted, still smiling. “Really…” Keith hastily removed his own gloves and dropped them carelessly to the floor at his feet. Pulling the new ones over his knuckles and flexing his fingers as he fastened the straps. “I didn’t even know that shop I went to did leatherwork.”

“They don’t!” Lance grinned. He turned away from Keith just in time to miss the slight widening of his friends eyes and the faint blush that colored his face as he ambled over to a guitar rack.

Keith stared wide-eyed at Lance’s back as Pidge snickered and nudged his ribs. “Then how’d you-?” He began.

“Well,” Lance plugged his guitar into one of the larger amps and swung himself on top of it. Digging around in the pocket of his hoodie, removing the small blue case of guitar picks, selecting one at random and beginning to play softly. “I went to the place on the receipt, the one in the bag from all the cool presents you got us….” He frowned when a chord he struck didn’t seem to sound right, and began fiddling with his guitar. “And… I looked around the shop for something you might like and didn’t find much… Hey, Pidge can you come look at this?” He asked finally.

“What’s wrong with it?” Pidge asked, finally leaving off on teasing Keith.

“It just… _sounds_ wrong,” Lance huffed.

Pidge’s shoulders fell, “Well that’s helpful…”

Lance handed off his guitar to Pidge and continued twirling his pick between his fingers. “So I asked the guy who ran the shop if he knew an angsty guy with a stupid mullet, he said yeah he knew you, Keith, so I asked if his place was the one who did all the cool designs for the stuff you bought and If he could do it for anything I brought in.”

Shiro had folded his arms across his chest. “You went looking for a specific gift for Keith and then took it back to that shop just to get the red logo on it?” He asked.

“Yes.” Lance continued twirling his pick. “Yes I did. And I got it in red because that’s all mullet over there ever wears.” He shot a pointed look at Keith. “ _You’re welcome_.”

Keith was looking at his gloves, clenching and unclenching his fingers slowly. “Thank you.” He replied calmly.

Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun when you’re nice.”

“Shut up, Lance.”

“Thaaat’s better.”

Coran cleared his throat, finally pulling their attention back to his presence in the sound booth. “If you’ve got that all sorted out!” He said, tugging at his moustache. “I’d like to announce a little surprise! Two surprises, actually!”

Hunk was staring at him, wide-eyed. “Is it food? Like a- a celebratory… buffet… dinner? To welcome us to the company? Because that would be great.”

“Fraid not,” Coran replied, moving quickly into his announcement. “It’s actually a concert!”

“ _What?_ ” Five voices asked him in unison followed by the sound of Lance’s guitar pick bouncing off of the side of the amp.

“Oh yes!” Coran blinked. “It’s a promotion concert. More like a local tour, really if everything goes well… I think… You’ll be playing in a few cities across the state for now.”

Hunk was grasping his new drumsticks tightly. “A- a tour?” He stammered.

“A _promotion_ tour?” Corrected Shiro, stern voice aimed at Coran; who seemed to misinterpret his tone.

The talent scout was tugging at his moustache and looking around the sound booth. “Mmmm, yes. Seems Allura is very confident in you lot. Wants you to put together an album. The concert will be the kickoff of the tour to promote that album, your debut album at that! You’ll do the tour and perform all the songs that’ll be on your album, and when it’s over you’ll work on finishing up recording for the album itself! I don’t think that’s how things usually work around here but with Allura acting as the new CEO she can do as she pleases I think!”

“Album… album… okay, alright okay…” Hunk had dropped his drumsticks and was busy flipping through his notebook nervously. “Shiro what can we put on an _album_?” His voice has risen several octaves in panic.

“Hunk, relax. We have time to work this out. Don’t we, Coran?” Shiro asked evenly.

Coran thought a moment. “Yes well Allura is working on arranging the concert since it’ll be an event with talent from multiple record companies… that and we need time to record and put together your album… and of course your album wouldn’t go on sale until after your tour ended so you don’t have to worry about finishing for awhile now… I’d say you have about two months to figure out what songs you want on your album and start rehearsing. You won’t be pressured to start recording for it until after your tour though, so that’s a relief!”

Hunk seemed to let out a large breath of relief. “We… we have enough materiel to start out…” He reasoned with himself. “Two months should be fine…”

Lance was still perched on the amp. “Is any of it good enough to be put on a debut album though?” His voice wavered nervously, “I mean… this won’t be just a warehouse anymore… we’ll be playing songs for people and they’ll know that those songs will be what they’ll be buying later on…”

“Hunk’s stuff is better than anything you guys could ever ask for,” Keith butted in. “Even I know that.”

“Keith’s right,” Replied Pidge, finally finishing with Lance’s guitar. “You guys all bring your ideas to him and he makes them come together.” They looked at Hunk. “You just gotta have faith in him.”

Hunk’s eyes were shifting back and forth between everyone in the room nervously. “Guys… I don’t know if anything I have is worth it…”

Coran’s hand suddenly clamping down onto his shoulder startled the drummer enough to let out a squeak, and Hunk dropped his notebook.

“I don’t know about that…” Coran replied, reaching down to pick the notebook up and handing it back to Hunk. “Those songs you played for Allura to seal your contract would be more than worth it, and you wrote those. And just look at your team-” He gestured to the others. “They have the utmost faith in you.”

Lance was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “We do, buddy, sorry for getting nervous.”

“And all the pressure won’t be on you either!” Pidge was by Hunk’s side in an instant with their tablet out. “With the equipment here I can make beats like you wouldn’t _believe._ And I can finally get my hands on an electric keyboard to help with sound. Anything you want to listen to big guy, I got you covered.”

Shiro was smiling at him. “And you know that Lance and I will do as many run-throughs of your new songs as you want until you find just the right balance of everything. We can help you write the notes when you don’t know what you’re looking for like we always do-”

Lance butted in, “I can sing the lyrics as many times as you need me to until you find the right rhythm.”

“I can… I dunno I can carry stuff?” Keith offered.

“See!” Lance exclaimed. “And Keith can _carry stuff_ ! We got all the bases _covered_ big guy!”

Hunk fiddled with the edges of his notebook for a moment longer before cracking a smile. “Alright…” He nodded once. “Alright I think we can get a set for a promo tour ready in two months.” Hunk tapped the notebook cover. “We can manage twelve, no, thirteen songs. I know it… “ At that he bent to scoop up his drumsticks and opened his notebook. “Hey Shiro, Lance remember that song I showed you the other night? The one Shiro and I wrote”

Shiro nodded his head, groping for his bass. “What? _Gladiator_?”

“Yeah. Let’s play it.”

Pidge was already sliding to the floor beside Shiro’s effect pedals. “I - Waaaaait I haven’t programmed all the layers into these yettttt!”

“It’s fine, Pidge I wanna hear Lance accompany us since he hasn't played this song yet.” Shiro attempted to wave them away.

“Just- Shiro I said _wait_.”

“Keith help me out,” Shiro shot a look across the room at Keith, who had folded his arms.

“You’re out of your mind, right?” He asked. “I’m not helping anything while Pidge is fixated on doing something.” Keith glanced over at Lance and frowned at the way the confused frontman was looking around. “What are you looking for?”

“I- Have you seen my pick?”

“ _Lance_!”

“ _Found it!_ ” Lance plucked the pick from the floor beside one of Shiro’s effect pedals and strummed a few practice notes on his guitar. “Don’t worry I still have the others,” He promised distractedly.

Keith held his tongue, choosing instead to shake his head and walk across the room towards Shiro. Reaching down to grab Pidge by the collar and pulling them back out the door and into the recording room. “They need to get to work,” He said when Pidge began to complain.

“They won’t be able to get much work done if Shiro doesn’t have all the layers he needs…” Muttered Pidge. Sitting down and slipping a pair of headphones over their ears all the same.

“They haven’t rehearsed this song for him to have played all the layers he needs yet,” Keith retorted lightly.

“I’ve looked at the sheet music for the song Hunk was talking about,” Pidge set about fiddling with the dials and knobs on the soundboard in front of them as Coran joined them. “I could have substituted layers I altered from various songs they’ve played before and it would have been just fine for now.”

Coran looked at them. “Altered?”

“I play with their audio files,” Pidge admitted with a shrug, giving the band a thumbs up through the glass while they readied themselves to play. “Just as a way to pass the time and to expand the amount of things Shiro can play without having to go through the process of playing each and every layer when they learn a new song. Songs have to repeat chord patterns eventually and when they do I mess with them until they sound like something they can use as a substitute when they start working on a new piece.”

Coran made a small, impressed noise in the back of his throat before sliding his headphones on and sitting back just as the Paladins began to play.


	4. Your Secret's Safe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short Chapter I wrote as a B-day present for Bae <3 <3 <3 happy birthday!

The Altean Record’s CEO walked into the small studio that had been effectively colonized by the band she had recently signed just in time to hear them complete one of their new songs with a flourish. 

She heard Lance’s excited howl floating through the wall that separated her and Pidge from the sound booth, and watched as he turned on one foot to grin at Hunk and Shiro. 

“That’s the best play through of  _ Champion _ we’ve done yet,” His voice was suddenly clear through the microphones when Pidge flipped a switch and took off their headphones, allowing the sound from the booth to be heard through the speakers around them.

“Hey, Princess,” They said calmly, leaning back and rolling a lollipop around in their mouth. 

Allura side-eyed them silently, and Pidge stiffened. Coughing and shifting in their seat.

“S- sorry,” They smiled disarmingly and returned to fiddling with the dials in front of them. “Must’ve picked it up from Coran.” 

“You’re quick to throw your manager under the bus,” Allura remarked, a hint of amusement in her voice that made Pidge grin. 

Pidge took out their lollipop and shrugged. “Yeah well, where’s the fun in covering for people, right?” 

“If you’re going to put it like that…” Allura leaned forward, resting the heels of her palms against the edge of the sound station, “That means you’ll be honest about how they’re coming along.” Her blue eyes fastened unflinchingly on Pidge. “Go on, you can trust me.”

Pidge eyed her warily a moment before leaning back again and popping their loli back into their mouth, resting their hands behind their head. “Buttering me up doesn’t work, Princess. You’re gonna have to bribe me.” 

The CEO let out a sudden laugh, her loose hair falling over her shoulders when her head ducked down before she gathered herself again and looked at Pidge. “Alright…” She said finally, eyes glinting. “If I can make fools out of them,” She pointed through the glass at the three musicians in the sound booth. “You’ll tell me how their progress is coming along; their  _ honest _ progress. Deal?”

Pidge was grinning around their lollipop. “Deal.” 

Allura straightened and made for the door into the sound booth, pushing passed it and standing on the other side as the trio turned to look at her, “Paladins.” She gave a small smile and rested her hands on her hips. “I hope things are going well for you?”

Lance was by her side in an instant, “We’ll things are  _ much _ better now that you’re here, I can admit that,” He gave a winning smile.

Outside the sound booth, Keith walked in and took a seat beside Pidge. “What the hell is he doing?” He grumbled, folding his arms. 

“Shhhh,” Pidge was beaming, “I wanna see if she can pull this off.”

Shiro stepped up to Lance’s side and tugged the guitarist back. “Lance move. Allura, we weren’t expecting to see you here…” He paused a moment. “Any… particular reason?”

Allura clasped her hands in front of her and smiled gently. “No reason,” She replied with a voice that the others believed could probably stop wars. “I just thought I’d come down and practice with you all; it’s been ages since I’ve had anyone decent to play with.” 

“Oh really?” Hunk had stood up from his drumset, moving to stand beside Lance and Shiro. “We’d love to play with you! It’ll be fun, right guys!” He didn’t give them a chance to answer before the excitable drummer was asking Allura another question, “You play bass, right?” Hunk asked. “Sorry, it’s just you were playing one when we came into your office the day we got signed.”

She gave him another bright smile. “Actually, I can play just about anything.” 

The temperature in the soundbooth seemed to plummet several degrees as the trio looked at their company’s CEO with wide eyes.

“I’m -I’m sorry did you say you can-?” Lance began only for Allura to interrupt him with a shrug.

“Bass, drums, just about any kind of guitar you hand me, keyboard,  _ harpsichord _ even,” She let out a bubbly laugh that suddenly sounded like a challenge. “Still up to play?”

Lance was groping for his guitar, “Y-yeah…” His throat was dry. “Sounds fun!” He replied with false bravado. 

Allura focused her eyes on him. “Good!” She turned and lifted a spare guitar from the wall. Walking passed him to plug it into one of the amps. “I’ll play this first then.” Allura lifted a hand when Hunk and Shiro made as if to ready themselves. “Not you two,” She was looking at Lance. “I want to see what you all have one-by-one by playing against each of you on your own instruments of choice.” An idle strum of the guitar strings had Lance breaking out in a cold sweat. “Now come on,” She said sharply, “It’s time I trained you three properly.” 

 

* * *

 

When Allura walked out of the sound booth four hours later, she was met with the sight of Pidge trying to stifle a fit of laughter. 

Keith was sitting on the other side of small technician looking impressed for a moment before he went back to snapping pictures at the dejected trio his boss had left sitting quietly in the sound booth. 

“You don’t have to look so pleased with yourself,” Allura frowned, taking a seat and stretching her fingers. “They’re not bad musicians.”

“No no,” Keith muttered from Pidge’s other side, taking one more picture before sitting down. “It’s just that you’re ten times better and they weren’t expecting it.” His shoulders shook in a silent huff of laughter as he began scrolling through his phone. 

Allura made a face. “I’ve had lessons since I was little, I mean my family owns a record company for god’s sake what  _ did _ they expect?” She rested her chin on her hands for a moment before seeming to remember something and turning to look at Pidge with a gleam of triumph in her blue eyes. “Their progress?” She asked, lifting her chin, “You did promise.” 

Pidge was still giggling, but they managed to nod. Lifting their tablet into their lap and scrolling through it. “They have four songs prepared for their debut album that they’re rehearsing and perfecting, Hunk’s working on a titular song that will make the fifth, and he also had the idea of five others based off of the five band members.”

“I’m not a band member…” Keith reminded, not looking up from his phone.

“Shut up, Kieth~” Pidge replied without missing a beat. 

Allura had tilted her head to the side. “Five songs based off of the five of you?” She asked.

“Well yeah,” Pidge looked up and adjusted their glasses. “They would all lead up to the title song, and Hunk thought it’d be cool especially with the gifts that Keith got us. So we’d name each song after of the member’s lion.” Before Allura could look confused, Pidge was showing her the green robotic lion on the side of their headphones. 

“The song I worked on with Hunk would be called Green Lion. Keith’s would be Red Lion, Lance’s would be Blue, Shiro’s would be Black, and Hunk’s would be Yellow. We all thought it’d be a good idea now that the band has an image, thanks to Keith.”

Allura looked up at Keith, who waved the attention away. “All I did was get you guys presents.”

“Yeah but like… really badass presents though… Even Matt liked them…” Pidge muttered.

“Matt?” Allura was watching the Paladins beginning to resume their rehearsal after an energetic pep talk from Lance ended in him getting hit upside the head by Shiro.

“My brother,” Pidge shrugged. “He helps with my family’s music shop and lets me get away with using some of the old gear when I wanna mess around.” 

“He’s also,” Keith added, sounding somewhat bitter. “Shiro’s dumb boyfriend….” 

Pidge switched off the microphones and scowled at Keith. “You’re really gonna bring that up now?” They asked.

Keith looked away. “I’m not bringing anything up…” He muttered.

The tech manager glared. “Yes you are, you’re  _ doing it again. _ ” Pidge didn’t let up their harsh look. “Take your gay angst somewhere else. I’m not gonna let you bitch about my brother because you’re jealous. Especially now when you spend half of your time staring at Lan-”

“What’s going on?”

Keith wrapped his arms around Pidge’s entire head in a desperate, rushed attempt to shut them up just as Lance opened the door to the sound booth.

Lance looked at the two of them for a moment. His eyes shifting between Pidge wrapped in Keith’s awkward hold to Allura who had been observing the entire scene with curiosity.

“We uh… we were gonna start again but you guys weren’t…. Saying… anything…” Lance pursed his lips. “Anyway, Allura! You think maybe you could teach me some of your uh…  _ techniques _ ?” A bright smile from the guitarist had Pidge and Keith going lax with annoyance in each other’s grasps while Lance talked on. “I’m sure I could repay you somehow…?”

“Of course you could repay me,” Allura said innocently. “By getting back in there and making sure you don’t lose all the money I’m investing in you.”

Pidge and Keith snickered at the nearly tangible sound of Lance’s heart shattering. “Got it.” Lance nodded. “Yup I - I can… Do … that…” He looked at Pidge. “So you good in here?”

They slipped from Keith’s now relaxed arms and switched back on the mics. “Yeah we’re good. Sorry about that.” 

“Right, right,” Lance disappeared back into the sound booth looking like a kicked puppy, and Pidge laughed. 

“He seriously never learns…”

“You’re heartless, you know,” Agreed Keith.

“After hearing your conversation with Pidge I figured you’d encourage it,” Allura hid a small smile and watched as Pidge fell into another fit of laughter while Keith tried to hide a blush. 

“You…” He let out a breath. “You didn’t hear anything,” Keith said finally. 

Allura stood from her chair, “Don’t worry,” She said making for the door only to pause and meet Keith’s eyes with her own. “ _ Your secret’s safe with me _ .”

Keith’s expression sharpened for a moment, and he narrowed his eyes just as Allura slipped from the room. 

He made as if to stand up and follow only for Pidge to push him back into his seat, “Hey I need someone else to listen to this set they’re about to play.” They said, sliding headphones over his head. “If I have to hear it one more time I’m just going to keep dissecting the riff Lance does towards the beginning instead of listening to the whole thing like Hunk wanted me to for rhythm issues. I need someone to just listen to it objectively with fresh ears.” 

“Uh-” He said nothing. Instead allowing Pidge to setting the headphones over his ears but not hearing a single note the group played when they began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated guys thnx!!!


	5. Lucky

Keith paused for a moment before he let his knuckles rap sharply across the door to Coran’s office. 

“Come in~!” The talent scout / manager called cheerfully, and Keith opened the door. 

“Keith!” Coran called his name like he hadn’t seen him in a week. Standing up and holding out his arms for a hug despite the fact that he was still seated behind his desk halfway across the room. “C’mere! What can I do for you? Need a lollipop?”

Keith eyed the bowl of lollipops that Coran offered for a moment. “So that’s where Pidge’s been getting them…” He muttered before shaking his head to clear it. “Uh, no, actually. I wanted to know if I could talk to Allura,” He said haltingly. 

Coran’s orange-red brows knitted together. “Well what for? Isn’t everything to the group’s liking?”

“Ahhaha…” Keith laughed almost nervously. “Yeah it’s just… I… wanted to see if I could talk to… uhm… her…” At Coran’s blank look he added, “To see if she could come knock them down a peg again!” He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. “It was really funny last time and lately Lance has been getting on everyone’s nerves. Thought it might raise morale or whatever, you know?”

At that, Coran’s face brightened. “Oh yes!” He exclaimed. “I know exactly what you mean!” He paused. “But I’m afraid Allura is out of town on business at the moment; won’t be back for a week!”

Keith had to stop himself from physically deflating at the news, and instead he forced a small look of annoyance. “I… guess we’ll just have to deal with Lance until she get’s back then…” He turned and made as if to reach for the door, stopping when the phone on Coran’s desk beeped and a voice spoke.

“Mr. Coran?” The voice asked. “There are three people here asking to speak with you and that group you just signed? They say their names are Rolo, Nyma and Beezer from a band called Triple Bounty?”

Keith’s eyes widened at that. “Wait why the hell is Triple Bounty here to see-?”

Coran cut him off with a wave of his hand as he picked up his phone and began speaking into the receiver. “Yes, tell them to wait in the lobby if they don’t mind. I’ll be down with the Paladins in just a few ticks.” He hung up quickly, one hand tugging at his moustache. 

“Alright Keith! I need you to find your friends and try to fill them in for me!”

Keith sputtered. “What the hell am I supposed to tell them?” He exclaimed, “That a famous group that’s been on  _ world tours _ is waiting in the lobby and wants to see them for some reason?”

“Yes! Precisely!” Coran grinned. 

Keith made a face, but nodded his consent. “I’ll… find them, yeah sure…”

Coran beamed at him, “That’s the spirit!” He marched passed Keith and out of the door. Leaving the band’s security alone for a few moments before Keith finally shook his head forcefully and began making his way towards the elevators; intending to go down a few floors to the studio he knew the others had more than likely holed themselves in. 

He reached the studio just as the door swung open and his friends spilled out in a cloud of laughter and noise.

Shiro stopped when he saw Keith and frowned. “Where’ve you been?” He asked as the others moved out in the hall beside him.

“I was talking to Coran,” Keith replied easily, resting a hand on his hip and jerking his head over his shoulder. “You have guests, by the way.” 

Hunk looked up from scribbling something down in his notebook, “Wait waddoyou mean we have guests?”

Keith gave a lazy shrug. “Triple Bounty is downstairs asking for you.” 

“Triple  _ what- _ ?” Lance was the last one out of the studio, tripping and falling in his hurry to join the conversation when he heard something of interest. He leapt quickly to his feet and moved towards Keith until he was directly in front of him, eyes wide with excitement. “You’re not just messing with us, are you?” He checked.

Keith looked away. “No, I’m not messing with you.” He leaned to the side so he could look around Lance at the others. “Coran sent me to get you guys and bring you down to the lobby.” 

Pidge had somehow clambered up onto Hunk’s shoulders, and was leaning forward to rest their arms and chin on his head. “We should go then.” Their voice was matter-of-fact, “We can’t keep people like them waiting.” 

“I’ll meet you guys down there!” Lance stepped around Keith and was making a beeline towards the elevators. “Hurry it up!”

Keith frowned, “What’s with him?”

He was caught off guard by Shiro suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him along as he and Hunk began moving after their guitarist. The two musicians and Pidge replying in one worried voice, “ _ Nyma. _ ”

Keith seemed to understand, and he allowed himself to be pulled into an elevator; the group just missing the one Lance had claimed for himself and having to get another.

The ride down to the lobby was filled by the chatter of Hunk, Shiro and Pidge all wondering what a fairly famous band would want with them all while Keith stayed silent. 

When the elevator dinged, they allowed Shiro to step out first. Following his lead into the lobby and trying their best not to look daunted by the people they were about to face.

The first thing they saw when they got a clear line of sight into the sitting room of the lobby, was Lance leaning over the back of a chair and smiling winningly at a tall, pretty woman with blonde pigtails. 

“Lance,” Shiro’s sharp voice carried across the lobby even when it sounded like a perpetual sigh of irritation, “Move.” 

Lance said something to the woman that made her shoulders shake with slight laughter before he obeyed and turned to his approaching bandmates. “What took you so long?” 

“You ran off and took an elevator by yourself to get down here first,” Keith folded his arms and looked away.

“Well I couldn’t keep a beautiful lady waiting now could I?” Lance looked back to wink at the woman, and she laughed again.

“Paladins!” Coran’s voice cut off any more conversation between them, and they looked at him. “This is Nyma, Rolo and Beezer, from Triple Bounty.” As he introduced the three people sitting down, they all stood and offered small waves. 

“We’ve… heard of you,” Shiro extended a hand, and Rolo took it firmly. 

He was taller than Shiro, but thinner. With gangly limbs and darkened skin he didn’t bother hiding behind more layers of clothes than he thought necessary. “You have?” He seemed genuinely surprised to hear it, and when he pulled his hand away he reached up to tug the odd hat on his head down a little more securely. “Our sound doesn’t seem like it’d be your guys’ thing.”

“Pidge introduced us to your music a while back,” Hunk admitted, nudging Pidge forward. “They were fans first and then the rest of us got really into it.”

The third member of the band stepped forward, draped in a silver hoodie and wearing cat-ear headphones on his head. “You look like the sound person,” He said to Pidge, voice surprisingly high-pitched. 

“I- Iiiii am!” Pidge seemed to recover from their shock and nodded. “Yeah I do all the tech and sound work…”

Beezer nodded and smiled faintly. “It’ll be fun to work with you sometime.” 

“And by sometime…” Nyma rested her elbow on one of Beezer’s shoulders, eyes glinting cheerfully as she smiled at the people around her. “He actually means sometime… soon?” She looked at Lance and her smile widened a fraction. “We actually have an offer for you.” 

“Ah! Well, any and all offers will have to go through me first!” Coran was between the two groups in an instant. “They’re new talent, I don’t even know how word got out about them being here. And I certainly don’t know how it spread enough to get your attention, if you don’t mind me sayin!”

Nyma blinked at him before frowning. “You didn’t know?” She held out a hand and Beezer slipped a phone into her palm. “The news that Altean Record’s signed Paladin’s of Voltron leaked earlier this week,” She pressed play on a video on the phone’s screen and held it out for Coran to see, the same confused look on her face. “A...long with this video…”

Coran took the phone, watching for a moment before his brows knit together. “Pidge,” His voice was suddenly a little sharper than the others had ever heard it.

“Y-yes?” They asked, stepping forward.

“Who else has access to your practices in the company’s recording studios?” He asked them, giving them a look at the phone and revealing what looked like one of the band’s recording sessions; Pidge figured that if they turned the volume on they’d even hear one of the new songs being played.

Pidge snatched the phone away, looking at it carefully. “No one but us…” They muttered. “But this angle looks like it’s from one of the security cameras in the top right corner of the sound booth which means that whoever leaked the footage had access to the security feed. The sound all goes directly to the station I work at but I keep timestamps so it wouldn’t be hard to overlay the sound of whatever they were playing at the time over stolen security footage if they got ahold of my files and wanted to leak news of a new group.” 

Standing in front of them, Nyma, Rolo and Beezer were looking at each other uncomfortably. “Did you really not know about the leaks?” Rolo asked Coran. “The video’s been getting some traction, and people are wanting to hear more…” 

“I’m guessing that’s why you’re here, then?” Asked Shiro, arms folded. 

Rolo shrugged and pointed to Nyma. “She wants to sing with him,” He said, jerking his head in Lance’s direction and causing the guitarist to go slack-jawed. “We all thought it’d be nice if we were the ones who capitalized on you three before anyone else did, if we’re being honest,” Rolo added, “But out styles don’t exactly match.”

“Nyma though, she wants to sing something a little more acoustic on our new album,” Beezer interrupted. “Well we’re mostly a techno group… and she liked his voice, thought you guys would perform the song well too.”

“You….” Shiro seemed to need a moment to wrap his head around what they were proposing. “You  _ willingly _ want to do a duet with Lance?”

Lance shot a withering look in Shiro’s direction, “Dude don’t ruin this for me.”

“Yup!” Nyma smiled brightly. “It’ll be a win-win for everyone here, really. I get to have a little fun while Triple Bounty stakes a bit of a claim on some up-in-comers, and Paladin’s of Voltron gets even more exposure by featuring on a well-known group’s newest album.” She tilted her head to the side and blinked, looking over the people in front of her. “It’s a good idea, isn’t it?”

“Paladins.” Coran turned and drew them away from the sitting area of the lobby, dropping his voice so speak in a hushed whisper. “Well I think it might actually be a good idea!”

“Coran why are you whispering?” Hunk asked, whispering himself. 

“Isn’t that what people do in these situations?” He tugged at his moustache.

“Well… yeah okay you have a point there,” Hunk nodded solemnly. 

“Coran has a point,” Pidge began.

“What about the whispering? Yeah, Pidge, we already covered that-”

“No Hunk, not about the whispering!” Pidge sighed. “I think it’s a good opportunity for you guys. Especially with that small-time tour Allura still wants you to do.”

Coran seemed to understand where Pidge’s line of thought was headed, “We could have them perform the song Lance and Nyma will be dueting on the tour!” 

“Exactly,” Pidge nodded. “A debut, promo tour all leading up to your album and you’ll have them on stage with you. Even if all we’ll really be getting is Nyma, she’s one of the main faces of Triple Bounty.”

“Yeah but-”

They all turned in surprise to find that Lance had spoken up in broken protest. “Lance….” Shiro was frowning. “You don’t want to sing with Nyma? Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah I’m… fine it’s just…” He hesitated. “Guys I don’t know if I want to do something with someone else when we’re just getting started as a group, you know?” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “You know what if it ends up being one of those things later on where we promise we’ll stay a group and then we end up splitting up or something….”

“That’ll never happen,” Keith huffed, rolling his eyes. “If the music isn't as good as Hunk’s it’ll drive you all crazy.”

“Yeah and,” Hunk pointed at Pidge, “No tech manager would be able to deal with us like Pidge can… and we’d probably hate any other sound person we tried working with anyway.”

Pidge nudged Lance’s ribs. “That and no other place or group is gonna have Keith for you to bicker with.”

“Yes!” Coran exclaimed, seeming to abandon his whispering. “Don’t forget, you’re here forever!”

“Coran, that’s creepy.” Shiro rested a hand on Coran’s shoulder, and the manager made a face.

“Oh, guess it is, sorry!” 

Lance laughed a little under his breath. “Right…” He shook his head and gave one of his signature grins. “Alright, let's do it!” 

“You'll do it?” Lance jumped a little and turned just in time to catch Nyma as she threw her arms around his shoulders, he reddened.

“Uh, yeah…” He gave a lopsided smile and nodded eagerly. “Yeah definitely!” 

“Didn’t take long for him to change his mind,” Muttered Keith, breaking off when Pidge elbowed his ribs sharply. 

Before Pidge had the chance to snap something under their breath, Coran was waving his arms dramatically and motioning for the attention of the receptionist. “We should get this thing moving then shouldn’t we?” He exclaimed. “C’mon, let’s go, don’t have any time to waste!”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the trio to pick up the chords to the song Nyma wanted to perfom, leaving prep work on recording the sounds for Shiro’s effect pedals and having to learn the lyrics as the only extra work they needed to do. 

“When will Shiro be ready to record?” Nyma was peering eagerly over the shoulders of Pidge and Beezer, leaning a little on her friend who had offered to help the Paladin’s sound manager while they worked. 

“It’s not a complicated song,” Pidge replied. “Shiro will probably only need to use one of the pedals I modified for him to play the entire song,” They looked up. “We’ll be ready to start practicing and recording today, if you want?”

Nyma’s eyes shone, “That’d be fantastic!” She grinned. “I’ll go practice the lyrics with Lance then~” She left off pestering the two techies and stepped out of the recording studio, her hand catching Lance’s wrist just as he moved to walk passed her. “Just who I wanted to see!”

Lance grinned, “Is that right?”

“Grab your acoustic, I wanna run through the lyrics somewhere.” She dropped his wrist and waited as he practically scrambled into the sound booth to grab his acoustic guitar and return to her side before she changed her mind. 

“Ready!” 

She smiled widely at him and the two of them wandered away from the recording studio, eventually coming across a sitting area near the floor’s windows that looked out and down into the parking lot.

Lance hopped easily up onto one of the windowsills, tensing nervously when Nyma lifted herself beside him, leaving enough room for his guitar. 

“Do you need the lyrics?” Nyma asked him, reaching into her pocket. “You’ve been working on the chords for the song so I don’t know if you’ve had enough time to memorize them yet.”

“Nah I should be fine,” Lance waved the paper she offered away with a grin and began strumming his guitar. “At least I should be…”

From down the hall, Keith just managed to hear a soft laugh just before a the sound of a guitar being played overrode it. He registered someone clearing their throat as he moved closer, and paused.  _ Is that Lance?  _

“ _ Do you hear me, I'm talkin’ to you~? _ ”

Keith froze, feeling his face heat up despite himself.  _ That’s Lance _ . He shook his head quickly and took a few more steps forward as the singing he heard continued, peeking around the corner into the sitting room he knew was at the end of the hall and not quite knowing why he was sneaking around.

He saw Nyma just as her voice took Lance’s place. The singer was sitting beside Lance on one of the windowsills, her pretty voice carrying the notes easily while Lance played what Keith assumed to be the new song everyone was working on; he hadn’t bothered to look over the lyrics yet.

A sudden shift of the tempo had Keith confused for just a moment until Lance and Nyma began singing in unison, “ _ Lucky I’m in love with my best friend~ _ ”

He pulled himself back and flattened against the wall for a a few moments, listening as they continued to sing before he chanced looking out again. 

Nyma was rocking from side-to-side, swinging her legs with closed eyes and a bright smile as she sang while beside her Lance seemed happy to watch her.

Keith shifted as if to pull back when Lance suddenly jumped off of the sill, only to feel his lips pull downwards into a frown at the sight of Lance facing Nyma and performing as if he were playing to her. He saw Nyma trying not to laugh while the two of them sang, Lance still playing theatrically and making no move to stop even when they moved through what Keith figured was the chorus again. 

Lance left off strumming for just a moment during another solo verse, pushing a stray strand of Nyma’s hair behind her ear just he sang of putting a flower into her hair. 

Nyma laughed through her next line, and Lance’s shoulders shook even when he began playing again. The two managing to gather themselves enough to sing through the chorus for the final time.

Lance ended the song with an unnecessary dramatic flourish that most definitely wasn’t part of the actual piece, causing Nyma to let out a soft snort and cover her mouth to keep from laughing again. “If you make me laugh on stage I won’t be able to do much, you know,” She managed to tell him.

Lance jumped back up onto the windowsill and glanced around the sitting area, wondering if anyone had heard them but finding that they were alone. “Yeah but I’m pretty sure you know how to keep your cool on stage I mean you’re  _ you _ !” 

“Oh yeah and what’s that supposed to mean?” Nyma challenged. 

“No I just meant-!” Lance reddened. “You’re used to being on stage is all…”

She kept a straight face for all of three seconds before dissolving into laughter again. “I know I know, Beezer says the same thing. I wonder why he still deals with me demanding good luck kisses before shows…”

Lance jumped in his seat and looked at her. “Wait you and Beezer?” He asked, wide-eyed.

She tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised. “Yeah, what of it Lance?”

“Nothing! Nothing… just figured that if anyone… you know maybe Rolo or something..?”

“What, you got an eye on Rolo?” She leaned against him.

“What? No!”  

She laughed again and waved his embarrassed look away. “Don’t worry, just teasing,” Nyma grasped his chin and smiled brightly. “Too bad for you I’m taken,” She kissed his nose chastely and grinned when he blushed crimson. “So come on, let’s play it again~!”

Lance let out a short laugh and shook his head. “Yeah, alright let’s go again!”

 

* * *

 

They had started recording their run throughs of the song later that same day. A fact keith was only aware of when Pidge tracked him down after he had left off listening to Lance sing his duet with Nyma; he hadn’t been able to stick around to hear them finish the final chorus. Instead leaving with a sick feeling in his stomach to organize some of the equipment in one of the storage rooms and only offering a noncommittal grunt when Pidge informed of the developments a few hours later. 

When he finally finished his sudden fit of cleaning, he figured it was sometime around midnight.  _ They’ll still be in the studio… _ He thought to himself, crossing the room and flipping off the lights, intending to leave the room and contemplating joining the others before he registered a noticeable absence over his knuckles. 

_ Oh, _ Keith glanced down at his bare hands.  _ Forgot I took them off to clean…  _ He turned on his heels and wandered back into the darkened room. Not bothering to turn on the lights even as he began looking around for his gloves. 

Unbidden, the song he had heard earlier rose in his thoughts, and he scowled. For whatever reason he remembered just about every lyric he had heard. The catchy words and the tune they had been sung too sticking in his memory as if they had been glued there. 

Keith’s scowl deepened.  _ Of course it would…  _

Moving down the hall towards the storage room, Lance rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles. Wondering vaguely if Pidge and the others would be upset that he had skipped out on the recording session early. 

Floating from the open door, he heard an unfamiliar voice singing a set of lyrics he had committed to memory, and frowned. The expression lasting only a second when the voice slipped to Nyma’s first solo bridge and he felt chills run down his spine at the way whoever it was was singing. 

Lance stepped quickly towards the door frame, peering in curiously and seeing someone with their back to him looking around in the dark as they sang. 

He recognized a mop of hair almost instantly and his eyes widened just as Keith reached the chorus and began tugging his gloves on.

For a moment, Lance didn’t move his throat going dry as he opened his mouth - intending to interrupt - only to find lyrics spilling out in harmony with the other person in the room.

Keith jumped, whirling around and cutting off his singing sharpy., “What are you doing in here?” His tone came off a little more aggressive than he had intended, and he watched Lance carefully.

Lance took a couple of seconds to gather himself, and Keith could feel his stomach dropping like a stone just before Lance suddenly leapt forward and grabbed Keith’s wrists tightly.

“ _ You never told us you could _ sing _?!”  _ He exclaimed loudly, causing Keith to pull himself free just to clamp a hand over the excitable guitarist’s mouth.

“Shut up,” Keith muttered. “It’s not that serious,” He added firmly. 

Lance brushed the other’s hand aside, but managed to lower his voice. “What do you mean it’s not that serious?” He demanded. “I thought Nyma was good - and I mean she is - but seriously you should have told us that you could sing like that dude I got chills!” 

Keith stepped back just as he felt himself begin to flush, “I don’t sing. End of story,” He insisted. 

“Okay but what if you just sing for the group some time? Hunk could write so much more for your voice than he could with mine and then maybe-”   


“ _ No, Lance _ .” Keith snapped sharply, guilt making what he said next taste sour when the other flinched at his tone. “You didn’t hear anything, and you don’t tell anyone. Got it?” 

Lance looked away, nodding slowly and rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-yeah sure, Keith… sorry…” He mumbled. 

Keith felt his shoulders sag a little at the way Lance had gone quiet, and he folded his arms; almost hugging them to his chest as if to make himself seem a little smaller. “Stop looking like a kicked puppy, Lance,” He muttered, moving to walk passed him and out of the room, “It’s not that big of a deal, go back to recording with Nyma or something already…” He was already half out of the room when he added his final comment. Missing the small, hurt frown Lance shot at his back on his way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard Jeremy Shada & Chloe Peterson's cover of Lucky thennnn you might be confused about why I picked that song lol.  
> If not, yeah I substituted Nyma in with Chloe   
> Also! Comments and Kudos are rlly appreciated!!! Even if it's just a keysmash! I'll treasure it!


	6. The Balmerans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY JEEZ IM RLLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!!!!  
> Things got a little hectic and I completely forgot about this in the middle of everything >.< here's some shippy stuff to make it better maybe???

The happy chatter of musicians cut off just as Keith found himself stepping into the recording studio. His first response to sweep his eyes over his friends defensively and fold his arms, “What?” He grunted.

Pidge spun a circle in their chair, shrugging and causing their green headphones to sit across their shoulders unevenly.”You’ve been MIA for the past few days,” They explained. “We weren’t expecting you to show up.”

Keith’s eyes flickered up and over to where Lance was softly strumming his guitar as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, and nodded once. “Right.” He glanced around the recording booth, “You guys already done with Triple Bounty?”

“They wanted to give us time to prepare for our first tour, so they said they’d come back to start working on recording the feature after everything settles with us and our debut,” Hunk was flipping through his little notebook avidly. “And, speaking of our tour, we only have two weeks to get ready for the first show is everything gonna be okay with that? Because Coran hasn’t been saying much and Allura still isn’t back from her trip-”

“Relax, Hunk,” Shiro was sitting beside Pidge, the two of them taking a quick break from the work they had been doing on one of his pedals. “The last Coran told us, he said he wanted us to just focus on the music and let him and Allura handle the rest.”

“Right right makes sense, but see the thing is I can’t just relax when my brain is on red alert more and more often the closer we get to the tour kickoff,” Hunk made a face, and Keith smiled at him sympathetically as he wandered over and sat down beside him.

“You’ll be great, don’t worry about it,” He reassured.

Hunk sighed, “Yeah see, I get that you’re trying to help, Keith. But the thing is, you’re not a performer.” No one seemed to noticed the nervous slip of Lance’s fingers across his guitar strings as Hunk continued. “You don’t know what it’s like when it gets down to crunch time and the thought that maybe it’s not good enough sets in,”

Keith let out a small breath of laughter, rubbing the back of his neck, “Guess you got me there.”

Pidge turned to Hunk, an effect pedal in their hands as they continued to tinker while talking, “Performers aren’t the only ones to have to deal with that though,” They pointed out.

“Well yeah I know I’m just talking about that way people feel when they start thinking that maybe the audience isn’t gonna like what they offer,” Hunk amended.

“So an artist thing?” Shiro had folded his arms.

“Yeah exactly,” Nodded Hunk.

Keith was shaking his head. “Yeah I don’t understand that, sorry,” He shrugged. “I’m not an artist, I don’t have one of those skills like you guys.”

“I’ll be back,” Lance stood abruptly and walked from the studio. His guitar gripped tightly in one hand as he went and not sparing the others a second glance.

Keith frowned after him as he left, “What’s his problem?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Pidge shrugged. “I dunno, he’s been all antsy and… _quiet_ for days. It’s weird.”

At that, Keith’s frown deepened. “What do you mean he’s been quiet? It’s Lance,” He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t ask us why, we’re just as confused as you are,” Shiro shot a look out the door Lance had left through, lips pursed together in a concerned frown.

“Maybe he’s sick or something,” Hunk put down his little notebook. “Should- should we ask if he’s sick? Because I mean if he is he should be resting before the tour starts… It starts next week we can’t have our frontman sick.”

Keith was quiet. Shifting his fingers and tugging absently at the gloves covering his hands.

“Keith.”

The sharp way Shiro said his name had Keith looking up as if his head had been pulled by a string. “Y-yeah?” He stammered out, already knowing what was coming next.

“What happened with Lance?” Shiro had folded his arms, looking at Keith sternly.

He gave a short laugh under his breath and looked away, “What makes you think I know?” Keith asked.

Pidge had perked up, looking at Keith with wide eyes, “Did you confess?” They demanded.

Keith’s head whipped around to check that the doorway to the studio was still clear before hissing, “No!” He glared at Pidge, “I didn’t, so shut up.”

“Wait what didn’t he confess?” Hunk tilted his head to the side.

“Pidge,” Keith warned only for them to wave him away and meander over to Hunk.

“Keith has a thing for Lance,” They told Hunk lowly, dropping their voice to nearly a whisper just for Keith’s sake.

Hunk’s eyes went wide, “He _what_?”

Keith coughed and looked away, “It’s nothing.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know, Hunk,” Shiro admitted. “I thought everyone did.”

“Wait you…” Keith broke off hesitantly, trying to hide the way his voice had changed. “You knew, Shiro?”

Shiro shrugged. “Yeah I kinda figured it out along the way.” He gave a lightheartedly teasing smile, “You’re kinda easy to read when you like someone, Keith.”

Keith flinched a little at that, “And when was the last time I was so easy to read then?” He heard himself asking defensively.

The band’s bassist frowned as if in thought. “Didn’t you have a thing for that guy I took physical therapy with way back when?” He asked sincerely.

Keith was quiet for a moment before smiling widely, “Yeah.” He let out a short laugh. “Nothing goes over your head, does it Shiro?” He pulled himself back up to his feet before any of the others could get in another word and rolled his shoulders, “I’m gonna go check out the storage room and make sure everythings ready to go for the tour kickoff, good luck with rehearsals.”

He slipped quickly from the studio - missing the way Pidge began glaring daggers into Shiro when the bassist’s back was turned - and instead stepping into the hall.

Lance was sitting on the floor some ways down the hall in the direction Keith needed to go. His guitar in his lap as if he had been thinking about playing only to abandon the idea.

As he passed, Lance glanced up. Sticking out one gangly leg to trip up Keith’s feet and force the other to stop.

“What-?”

“You okay?”

Keith started at Lance’s question, staring back at him in confusion for a moment before he found the words to reply, “What do you mean am I okay?” He muttered

Lance tilted his head towards the open door of the studio. “I uh… Shiro?” He blinked.

Keith felt himself go cold. “How much of that did you hear?” He demanded.

“Just…” Lance shook his head, “I came back when Shiro was saying you were easy to read for whatever reason.” He frowned, “What got you guys on that subject anyway?”

“We were just talking,” Keith evaded neatly, looking away. “You know, talking about crushes like a bunch of high schoolers.”

“I’ll have you know that talking about crushes is something that will follow me into old age,” Lance retorted good naturedly, ducking his head a little when Keith laughed before catching his lower lip between his teeth. “But… you sure you’re alright?” He asked again, “I know you have this thing for Shiro and him just… saying all that couldn’t have been easy.”

Keith reddened, “What do you mean you know I have a thing for Shiro?” He muttered. “I don’t - I mean. I’m not into Shiro.” He looked away, arms pulled tight over his chest.

“Sure you’re not,” Lance laughed a little. “Dude It’s Shiro. And you two have known each other longer than you’ve known the rest of us. Of course you do.”

“ _I don’t,_ ” Keith insisted. He rolled his shoulders back and huffed sourly. “Anyway, what’s been your problem lately?” Keith asked, eager to change the subject. “Pidge said you’ve been acting weird.”

Lance shot him a glare, “Well it’s your fault,” He pouted, “I feel like if I start running my mouth like I usually do I’ll accidentally say something about your dumb secret.”

“You’re-” Keith broke off, “... Worried about that…?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Snapped Lance. “You got all… I don’t know _touchy_ about it when I heard you - more so than usual - so I’m trying not to slip up over here.”

Keith felt his skin flush again, and he gritted his teeth for a moment in silence. “Well they think I did something to you because of the way you’ve been acting,” He managed to mutter. “And Pidge is gonna start digging if you don’t knock it off.”

“Is that right?” Lance challenged.

“Yes. So go talk to them and start acting like yourself again before they start getting nervous about the tour coming up.”

Lance made a face but hauled himself to his feet nonetheless. Gripping his guitar in one hand loosely. “Hey by the way,” A small smile was quickly wiped from his face as he glanced back at Keith. “Why’d you tell me to just go back to practicing with Nyma the other day when you walked out?”

Keith stiffened. “You had skipped out on rehearsals, right?” Thankfully he managed to keep his voice from sounding too defensive. “You should have been recording with her and the others, not wandering around and sticking your nose into other people’s business.”

“Oh yeah yeah, right…” Lance nodded slowly. “You sure it wasn’t you being jealous?”

The warmth began prickling the back of Keith’s neck, threatening to cover his face again in a bright red. He curled one hand into a fist and raised it slowly. “Get lost, Lance.” He nearly growled.

Lance laughed and spun on his heel. “Getting lost!” He affirmed brightly. “And don’t worry, I know you still have a thing for Shiro no matter what you say.”

“I don’t!” Keith snapped to his back as Lance continued walking away.

“I’ll be your wingman buddy don’t worry!”

“He has a boyfriend, Lance. And I’m not into him,” Keith was struggling not to raise his voice.

“How do you know him and Matt aren’t cool with sharing?”

“I’m surprised you even know about that kind of thing,” Keith muttered, barely noticing Lance stop and glance back at him. “The only sharing you’d be willing to do is with a couple of one-night-stands just so you have a good story for the next day.”

Lance grinned at him and shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. But usually it’s not my thing,” His grin turned into a small smirk, “I’d rather have someone all to myself.”

Keith had never been more grateful than when Lance turned away and walked forward until he disappeared into the studio just as Keith’s blush finally painted his face a bright red.

He turned quickly on his toes and practically fled in the opposite direction. _Why him of all people?_

 

* * *

 

Hunk shot yet another look at the dressing room door nervously. Able the hear the sounds of a crowd and another band in the venue around them and trying to push down the queasy feeling in his gut.

“How- how many people do you guys think are out there?” He managed to stammer out. Trying to give his yellow drumsticks an idle twirl only to drop one and smack himself in the head with the other.

Shiro looked up from fitting his playing arm onto himself and thought a moment. “Nyma and Beezer said that the leaked video of us got a lot of traction, which probably helped sell tickets along our tour… I’d say there’s a lot.”

“Way more than we’re used to playing, I’ll bet that much!” Lance exclaimed excitedly. His guitar was slung around his shoulders, and he had been looking over the lyrics to one of their newer songs just to pass the time.

Hunk paled. “I’ll be back.” He bent to scoop his drumsticks back into his hands before shoving them into his back pocket and stumbling towards the door. Throwing it open and moving out into the hallway before Lance or Shiro could protest.

As he moved down the hall in search of a bathroom where he could be alone, Hunk was able to clearly hear the set being performed out on stage.

It sounded like a folk rock group. Small, he figured as he drew nearer to where he knew he could look out from back stage. He stopped to listen for a moment, stomach settling at the sound of two singing guitarists harmonizing with one another perfectly.

He chanced looking out on stage just as they finished their set, and quickly drew away as the stagehands all around him flew into a frenzy of activity. Hunk saw Pidge among them, directing the people with ease in preparation for the next performance.

“Upset stomach, big guy?” They asked when they caught Hunk’s eye.

Hunk nodded sheepishly as Pidge approached. “Guess I just needed some air…” He pointed his thumb on stage where the folk rock group was busy thanking the crowd. “Who are they?”

Pidge glanced around Hunk at the other group. “The Balmerans,” They replied. “Apparently they were signed by a competing company last year and Allura made a deal to get them on this tour with us if the other company would get the word out.”

Hunk frowned. “What other company?”

“Galra Records.” Pidge broke off the moment the other group stepped backstage, turning her attention to them. “Do you two have an equipment manager I can talk to to handle all your things?” They asked.

“Oh… no…” Hunk’s head turned involuntarily at the gently voice that responded, and when his eyes landed on the speaker he reddened.

A tall, curvy woman stood almost apologetically in front of Pidge. Short hair slightly messy from being up on stage, and large round earrings still swaying slightly from all the movement.

“I’ll find someone to take care of it then,” Pidge said, “Don’t worry about it.”

The woman smiled at them brightly, “Thank you!” She extended a tanned hand that Pidge took kindly. “I am Shay,” Shay nodded to the man beside her. “And this one is my older brother, Rax.”

Vax eyed Pidge and Hunk for a moment before looking away.

“I’m Pidge,” Pidge pointed to Hunk. “He’s Hunk.”

Shay turned wide eyes on Hunk, “You’re the drummer for Paladin's of Voltron?” She asked. “I’ve seen that video, well, everyone has, I think. But the way you play is quite beautiful.”

Hunk laughed nervously. “Thank- thank you.” He hadn’t stopped blushing.

She smiled again, “I think you have a passion about you when you play. Or, at least that’s what I thought when I saw the video. I hope that seeing you perform live helps me see that passion for real.”

Hunk let out a squeak before lifting up a hand to scratch the back of his head. “Y-yeah. I… hope so too haha. Uhm…” He swallowed. “How- how long have you guys been playing for Galra Records?”

Pidge elbowed him. “Hunk I just told you that,” They said teasingly.

“Oh!” Hunk’s blush deepened. “Right! Sorry!”

“Shay!” Rax’s voice broke into the conversation, and the three of them turned. “We should go, They have a show to prepare for and we’d best not get involved with artists from Altean Records.”

“But Vax….”

“Now.” Rax gave her a stern look, and Shay nodded her agreement.

“I will still watch you play,” She told Hunk with a nod. “Good luck!”

Vax gave Hunk and Pidge a wary look just as his sister joined him. Not echoing her good wishes and instead leading her towards the dressing rooms.

“They were…” Hunk trailed off.

“So she was cute,” Pidge piped up.

Hunk jumped. “What! I don’t know. Maybe, you really think she’ll watch me play?” He asked.

“Who knows. But you’d better be ready to play, you go on in ten.”

Hunk paled, his uneasiness returning in waves. “Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are rlly appreciated!!


	7. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, okay so here's another (late) update!!!   
> It was kinda rushed and I didn't really read it over so it's basically trash but have some of whatever this thing is anyhow

If something went wrong during the band’s set, Keith didn’t notice. Too busy idling away his time near the backstage entrance where more than a few overconfident fans had tried to slip passed to see Triple Bounty. 

Each time he had turned the fans away. Not needing much more than a dirty look and a raised fist to make his point and send them back the way they had come. 

Some time during his tedious task, he heard the familiar strum of an acoustic guitar up on stage. Keith stiffened, gripping his phone a little tighter in his hand and waiting for would come next.

Lance was the first to begin singing. His voice almost being drowned out by the sudden cheers of the crowd at what Keith could only assume was the appearance of Nyma.

He figured he was right when the cheering only got louder as Nyma began to sing.

The corners of Keith’s lips tugged downwards sourly, and he stared down at his phone; attempting to shut his ears to the song being played on stage. 

“Don’t like the song?” Keith jumped, glancing over his shoulder and across the metal partitioner that led backstage. 

“Hey Rolo,” he muttered shortly, adding, “And what’s not to like about the song?”

Rolo grinned and folded his arms across his chest. “That doesn’t really answer my question.”

Keith deadpanned, and the other man laughed. “The others weren’t joking about your whole ‘resting bitch face’ were they?”

“They said I had  _ what _ ?” At Keith’s irritated response, Rolo snickered.

“It was mostly Lance,” he admitted. “That guy talks a lot. It’s either bad puns, even worse pickup lines, or he’s complaining about you somehow.”

“He-” Keith stiffened. “What?”

“You guys aren’t a-? You know?” Rolo tilted his head to the side questioningly, and Keith felt himself going red.

“Uhm-.” He coughed quickly into his fist and averted his eyes. “What makes you think we- I mean…. No. Just. No.” 

Even without looking, Keith could feel Rolo’s grin. “Great!” The musician chirruped. “Sooo does that mean you wouldn’t mind going out for a drink some time?” He asked, grin not fading. “I mean, whenever you’re free.”

“No?” Keith had replied  before he could even register what he was doing. Chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, you’re really hot and all but uh. Uhm.” He coughed again. “I dunno maybe?” Keith finally settled on.

When he glanced up at Rolo, he found the musician frowning down at him. “Maybe?” Rolo repeated. “That’s uh… yeah! Okay!” He nodded tersely and pushed his hands into his pockets. “Maybe…” He half-whispered to himself just as he turned slowly and began walking back towards the backstage area. 

Keith stared after him a moment, face still warm before catching the eye of his friends as they came back from their set.

Hunk waved an arm excitedly in his direction and said something to the others. Grinning before the four of them made a quick beeline to the backstage partitioner. 

“How’s security work goin’?” Hunk asked jovially.

“Boring,” replied Keith with a shrug. “I take it everything went well?”

“You didn’t hear?” Pidge’s eyes widened. “That crowd went crazy when they were on stage, it was insane!”

Lance shot a glance over his shoulder towards the backstage area. “I think Keith was a little preoccupied towards the end of the set,” he muttered.

Shiro frowned. “He was?”

At that Pidge was leaning over the metal partitioner. Leering at Keith in a way that said they’d definitely be nudging him if they could reach. “Was that Rolo I spied talking to you when we came off stage?” They asked, eyes glinting.

Keith made a face. “You saw?”

“Kinda hard not to,” Lance shrugged. “What’d he want anyway?”

Pidge’s quiet snicker was cut off by both Shiro and Hunk smacking them in unison. Keith shot the three of them a glare before replying: “He asked me out for drinks.”

Before Hunk or Shiro could stop them, Pidge had let out an appreciative whistle. “Well you sure do have a type.”

“He’s not my type.”

“Uh-huh. Sure he’s not.” Pidge smirked, ducking out of the way of Shiro’s reprimanding hand just in time to avoid it. 

Lance shifted on his feet, twirling one of his new picks between his fingers. “So what’d you say?” He asked suddenly.

Keith shrugged slowly. “I… it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters if you’re going to end up dating a member of Triple Bounty.”

Keith recoiled. “I never said I was going to date him.”

“No, you just said you’d go on  _ a date _ with him.”

“I said _ maybe _ , Lance. And what the hell’s your problem anyway?”

Lance opened his mouth to respond, and stopped. “Who says I have a problem?” He replied finally.

To the side, Pidge nudged Hunk’s ribs. “Got any popcorn?”

“Shh!” Hunk whispered back. 

Keith was staring at Lance disbelievingly from the other side of the partitioner. “Really?” 

“Don’t ‘really’ me, Keith.” Lance sputtered. “I thought I was gonna be your wingman, remember? For… you know?”

“Who gets this upset over not being able to wingman? Also, I told you it wasn’t like that, you dumbass.” 

“Right, like we’re just supposed to believe that.” Lance seemed on the verge of pouting.

“Again,  _ what is your problem _ ?” 

“There’s no problem, pretty boy! No problem at all!” Lance turned on his heels and stalked away too soon to see the sudden blush spreading across Keith’s face. If he heard Pidge’s cackling laughter trailing after him, he made no move to stop and address it.

Pidge was bent double. One arm gripping the metal partitioner while the other grasped their stomach as they laughed.

“Pidge…” Keith groaned, his own hands covering his beet-red face. “Please stop.”

“Never,” They giggled. “You two are too much.”

“Well blame Lance!” He snapped, still red. 

“You’re just as bad as he is,” Shiro replied, not hearing Pidge’s muttered comment of: “You’re one to talk.”

Hunk reached over the partitioner to rest a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine buddy. I’m sure he’ll figure things out eventually.”

At that Keith frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The three on the opposite side of the metal divider collectively groaned, and Shiro gave Keith a long look. 

“Keith,” he said finally. “Lance is into you.”

“No he’s not?” Keith rested his hands on his hips. 

Pidge facepalmed. “Keith, yes he is.”

“Yeah bud, even I can see it now and I’m like… oblivious to these kinds of things.” Agreed Hunk. 

“How do you even-?”

“He just got mad because you might be going on a date with someone else,” Shiro interrupted. 

“That’s because he thinks I’m into someone else and he wanted to help me with them,” replied Keith.

“Like you said,” Hunk began. “No one gets upset about not being able to wingman.”

“Not even a drama queen like Lance?”

“He called you pretty,” Pidge folded their arms.

“He called me pretty  _ boy. _ There’s a difference.”

“Yeah yeah sure,” they agreed. “But when the band is in rehearsals and all Lance can talk about some days is how he doesn’t understand why ‘Keith keeps such pretty hair in that mullet.’ Or how he jokes about “stupid Keith looks good carrying the band’s stuff haha maybe we should just make him carry everything.” Pidge deadpanned as they spoke, not even cracking a teasing smile at the red creeping back over Keith’s face. 

“He’s actually doing that all the time.” Hunk got a faraway look in his eyes, as if remembering just how often it happened. 

“I just don’t think he realizes he likes you yet,” admitted Shiro. “Sometimes he can be oblivious.”

“You’re one to talk.” This time it was both Pidge and Hunk muttering the comment under their breaths.

“What was that?” Shiro asked.

“Nothing.” Pidge leaned against Hunk. The two shooting each other sly looks and snickering. 

Keith almost wanted to hit the both of them, but stopped when Shiro stiffened and stared passed his shoulder. 

A wide grin split the bassist’s face, and Keith didn’t even have to turn to see why. “You wanna come backstage, Matt?” He asked, reaching for the gate in the partitioner. 

“Ah, yeah, thanks!” A cheerful voice replied. “After you, Allura.”

At that, Keith did turn. His confusion matched in the expressions of Hunk and Pidge to find Allura standing beside Pidge’s older brother, Matt. 

“How’d you two meet?” Shiro asked curiously, still grinning. 

“She mistook me for Pidge.” Matt laughed and walked through the metal gate after Allura.

“They look strikingly similar,” Allura agreed. “I was coming backstage after watching the performance from the crowd and went to congratulate who I  _ thought _ was Pidge.” She laughed. “In case anyone was wondering, I would not advise going up to strangers, wrapping them in your arms and picking them off of the ground.” 

“I wouldn’t advise doing that to Pidge either,” Shiro admitted.

“Fair point.” Allura laughed again brightly before looking around. “Where’s Lance?”

“Pouting,”

“Haven’t seen him.” Keith shot Pidge a glare to hear the response they gave in unison with his.

Allura frowned. “The first show was a success why would he be pouting?”

“Because Keith has a date~” Pidge replied cheerfully.

“I do not have a date and Lance isn’t pouting, Pidge, shut up.”

“You have a date, Keith?” Matt seemed to perk up at the news. “That’s good, isn’t it?” He added almost warily.

Keith eyed him a moment. “I don’t have anything, I told the guy maybe.”

Allura gave him a worried look. “But I thought you liked Lance?”

“Allura don’t just-!” Keith was red again and quickly scanning the area around them to see if the guitarist in question had decided to make a return appearance. “What happened to ‘your secret is safe with me’ then?” He added mutinously. 

She blinked at him. “Is that what you thought I was talking about?” Allura asked.

“Keith has a secret?” Pidge demanded, looking up at Allura deviously. 

“Everyone has them, don’t start questioning now.” The CEO waved Pidge’s question away. “Something must have gotten lost in translation…” Her eyes were suddenly on Keith. “Oh! Some people from Galra Records are here.” She said smiling. “When they stop by could you see them backstage?”

Keith seemed to freeze for a moment, and Allura’s eyes narrowed just a fraction. “Actually,” she interrupted. “Nevermind, their appointment is tomorrow.” She shook her head and gave a small laugh before turning her attention fully back towards the others. “I want to go congratulate Lance, even if he is sulking. And Coran will want to speak with you all soon.” 

Shiro smiled back winningly, one arm draped over Matt’s skinny shoulders. “Lead away, Princess.”

Matt snickered at the look she shot Shiro but said nothing. Instead choosing to widen his eyes with mock innocence and crane his head around to wiggle his eyebrows at Pidge.

Pidge rolled their eyes but followed the three of them anyway. Scrambling up onto Hunk’s shoulders and perching there with their tablet in hand.

“You coming, Keith?” Hunk asked, not both to steady his tiny friend on his shoulders. 

“Nope.”

“You’re pouting too, huh?”

“Hunk I will break your drumsticks.”

Hunk let out a wounded gasp and held his drumsticks to his chest. Shooting Keith a mock-glare before padding off after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & Kudos are rlly appreciated <3


	8. Strawberry Daiquiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again!!!!!  
> Here's some random drabbles  
> ((everyone is 18+ in this fic just an fyi))

The fourth show of their tour landed them in a city known for it’s nightlife. The lights of the city still glowing even after the concert ended and the friends found themselves standing at the back of the show’s venue while stagehands loaded up their gear.

Keith rubbed his hands together at the cold. Feeling the leather of his gloves brush against his bare fingers and shivering.

“We heading the hotel now?” He checked, glancing over at the others. 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk looked at him from where the three of them stood huddled together for warmth. “You don’t wanna go have fun?” Lance asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“It’s freezing,” Keith deadpanned.

“It’ll be more than warm enough at one of the clubs around here,” Replied Pidge.

“Aren’t you like twelve?” He muttered.

“Very funny, Keith,” They replied. 

“If we’re going to a club,” Shiro interrupted, forcing their attention towards where he had been standing with Matt and Allura. “You’re not drinking.” 

“I can-”

“Not legally,” Shiro cut them off with a stern look. “You’re eighteen, which means no alcohol for you.”

“At least not when we’re out in public,” Matt winked.

Pidge rolled their eyes, but nodded their agreement. “Fine…”

Keith made a face and pulled his short jacket a little tighter about himself. “So we’re going?” He checked.

Lance shot him a wide grin. “Try to have fun.”

 

* * *

 

At the very least, Keith was thankful he was used to loud music and crowds of people. After that though, the similarities ended, and he played the wallflower. Sticking near one end of the dimly lit bar and trying to ignore the smell of liquor. 

His friends had vanished into the crowd almost as soon as they had arrived. Leaving Keith to find a place to sit and hide before someone tried dragging him with them onto the dance floor. 

Some of the people he recognized from the concert earlier. Waving a half hearted greeting to Shay and her brother when the friendly woman had spotted him, but making no move to walk over and speak to them. 

_ I wonder if the members of Triple Bounty are here…  _ Keith thought.

“You look like you do not want to be here.”

_ Speak of the devil.  _ Keith glanced over at Rolo’s familiar voice. Almost having to yell above the music to be heard when he replied, “What gave it away?” 

Rolo waved the question away. “Oh, nothing specific really.” 

“Lemme guess,” Keith cracked a smile. “It was the resting bitch face.”

Rolo laughed at that before looking back over his shoulder at the bar. “So…” Keith coked an eyebrow at him. “That drink?” Rolo asked, nodding at the bar. 

Keith thought a moment before shrugging a shoulder lazily. “Sure,” He said finally. “I’m not doing anything better.” 

The other grinned and began walking towards the bar, claiming a seat and waiting for Keith to sit down beside him before waving over the bartender. “Rum ‘n coke,” He said, looking at Keith for a moment before adding, “And a-”

“Strawberry daiquiri,” Keith cut him off, shrugging at Rolo’s surprised look. “They’re good…” He muttered, running his right thumb over the red lion on the back of his gloved left hand. 

The bartender nodded and went off to make their drinks just as Rolo let out another short laugh. “No I just… Didn’t expect it, is all,” He admitted.

“Yeah, well, You should probably stop expecting things then,” Keith teased mildly. 

Rolo didn’t reply as the bartender brought back their drinks. Instead taking a small sip of his and watching out of the corner of his eye when Keith did the same. 

He was silent for a moment before suddenly setting his drink down. “Lemme try,” He told Keith, turning in his chair to face him.

Keith rolled his eyes but held out his drink all the same. Snorting into his palm when Rolo’s eyes went wide after his first sip.

“Holy shit.”

“I told you!” 

“Okay but I didn’t expect-!”

“I  _ told _ you!” Keith was laughing, trying to pull back his arm only for Rolo to wrap his hands around the one Keith was using to hold his drink to keep it in place; continuing to drink. “Wait no give it back!”

“Mm-mm.” Rolo shook his head, not letting go.

“Rolo!” Keith was still laughing, trying to tug back his hand before his daiquiri was finished off.

“Fine!” Rolo finally let go. Downing his own drink in one more gulp and motioning for the bartender again. “Can I get what he’s having?”

Keith glared and continued to sip his drink. “You’re sharing that,” He told him.

“That’s what you think,” Replied Rolo.

“You drank half of mine!” 

“I think you’re imagining things.” Rolo happily began drinking the daiquiri the bartender brought him. 

“Dick…”

Rolo snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry!” He said at Keith’s confused look. “Just had to make sure I kept some sort of filter on.” He laughed easily, and Keith reddened. 

“Right…” Keith swirled his straw around in what was left of his drink, glancing back over his shoulder at the darkened dancefloor. 

“You wanna go dance?” Rolo was looking at him, and Keith waved the question away.

“Definitely not,” He replied. “Just wondering where my friends disappeared off to.”

Rolo looked around. “Well I see Lance,” He said; Keith stiffened. “Looks like he’s talking to some girl.” 

Keith continued to fiddle with his straw. “Classic.” He leaned down and took another sip. 

Rolo eyed him. “Something tells me you’re not too happy about that.”

“What makes you say that?” Keith asked wryly. 

“I dunno,” Rolo shrugged. “Maybe it’s just me being jealous.”

Keith reddened. “What’s that supposed to-”

“You sure you don’t wanna dance?” Rolo asked again in a rush of air, sounding almost nervous. Keith looked at him and found the other staring down at his glass, thumbs running uneasily down the sides. 

Keith paused. “Yeah. Let’s go.” He downed the rest of his daiquiri and caught Rolo’s wrist. Pulling him from his chair and towards the dancefloor.

The music was much louder there than it had been near the bar. And the dancing bodies pushed against him no matter where he stood. For a moment, Keith regretted his impulsive decision. Wondering which excuse would be the best to get out of his predicament until Rolo grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him closer.

Keith allowed himself to relax. Grinning up at Rolo and finding a similar expression staring down at him. “I don’t know how to dance!” He shouted above the music, barely hearing Rolo’s answering laugh.

Rolo bent down towards him, “Just follow my lead,” He said into Keith’s ear, trying to be heard over the music. He allowed his hands to hover over Keith’s waist for a moment, tilting his head to the side in silent question and only resting them on the other’s hips when Keith nodded his approval. 

“Now just…” Rolo began rocking and swaying to the beat of the music. “Relax into it.”

Keith’s hands found themselves almost instinctively resting on Rolo’s shoulders. Following the other’s movements and laughing awkwardly under his breath; staring down at his feet in concentration.

“You know you can look up,” Rolo shouted good-naturedly over the music. Smiling softly when Keith did look up sharply.

“Right…” Keith replied, frowning irately when Rolo laughed. “Alright shut up!”

“Shutting up!” Rolo nodded, tightening his hold on Keith’s hips just a fraction. “But only if you start really having fun.”

Keith glared for a moment before slowly nodding his head. “Fine.” The music changed, and Keith pulled himself closer. Locking eyes with Rolo and beginning to dance against him. He almost smiled triumphantly when the other man widened his eyes and blushed crimson.

He released his hold from Rolo’s shoulders. Trailing one hand down his arm until he could lace Rolo’s fingers in his and lifting his arm up.

Rolo seemed to understand, and happily obliged. Turning Keith around and draping his arm over Keith’s shoulder while he pressed back against Rolo’s chest. 

Rolo leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of Keith’s head, smiling against the other’s mop of dark hair. “And you said you didn’t know how to dance…” He said into Keith’s ear.

Keith rolled his eyes with a grin. Ignoring Rolo’s comment and looking straight ahead into the crowd.

A dancing couple had stopped moving a few feet away from them. The girl - young and pretty - frowning in confusion at her partner, who was staring at Keith with something like a dazed, hurt expression on his face.

Keith stiffened, his fingers still laced with Rolo’s tightening their grip for only a moment. “Lance-?”

Lance turned away before he could say anything else. Blinking rapidly and pushing his way through the crowd until Keith had lost sight of him.

Keith stared after him for a moment, frowning even with the way his heart had begun hammering away in his chest.

“Keith?” Rolo was speaking into his ear again. But the teasing tone had left his voice. “You alright?”

“I um…” Keith trailed off, and Rolo tugged at his hand. 

“C’mon. We can just go sit down,” He offered. Pulling him from the dance floor and towards a small table beneath low lights.

Keith was staring down at his hands when Rolo let go. “Thanks,” He muttered.

“Yeah…” Rolo shrugged and gave him a long look. “Hey I uh…” His voice was almost drowned out by the music, and he moved closer to be heard better. “Sorry if I caused any trouble,” He told him.

Keith’s head snapped up. “What do you mean by tha-?”

“That was Lance back there?” Rolo nodded back towards the dancefloor. “And… I dunno it just seems like i’m sticking my nose somewhere I shouldn’t be.” 

Keith was waving his apology away. “No it’s not-!” He broke off and huffed out a breath. “Alright fine here’s the entire picture: I have liked Lance for months now but I have no idea how to go about dealing with those emotions soooo I’ve just been… not acting on anything.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “And now you showed up and you actually seem interested so why  _ shouldn’t _ I start moving on, right?”

Rolo chuckled nervously. “You move on from liking someone who doesn’t have feelings for you,” He pointed out. “And it looks like Lance might have just realized he has feelings for you.”

“And what if I don’t care anymore?” Keith countered stubbornly.

Rolo cracked a smile, “That’d be a lie.” He leaned back against his seat, expression suddenly sobering. “Keith… you owe it to yourself to try and see if things’ll work with him,” He said, looking away. “And… if not…” He paused. “If not then maybe we can get drinks again some other time.” 

Keith looked over at him, not saying anything for a long moment before pushing himself away from his seat and pressing his lips to Rolo’s in a short, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled and gave a small nod. “Yeah… we could. Thanks, Rolo.”

Rolo ran a thumb over his lips. “Anytime,” He replied, voice tight and face going red all over again. “I’ll uh… I gotta get going,” Rolo told him. “Go talk to Lance.” He pushed himself up from his seat, giving one last smile and a small wave before leaving Keith at the secluded little table.

Keith felt himself go cold, and slumped back in his chair. “Better said than done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally started shipping Rolo And Keith as a secondary ship in case u couldnt tell lmao whoops
> 
> Comments and Kudos are rlly appreciated!!!


	9. Galra

Lance found himself in the men’s room when the fog in his head finally cleared. His palms pressed to the edge of the bathroom counter as he leaned forward over one of the sinks, hanging his head low to avoid looking at his reflection in the mirror. 

For a moment, he closed his eyes. The memory of his friend dancing with someone else the way he had burning behind his eyelids and forcing them open again. 

He curled his fingers over the corner of the counter and pushed himself back forcefully. Drawing forward again with two jerking steps and wrenching the tap of the sink on, splashing water into his face.

“What the hell Mcclain…” He groaned to himself, hanging his head over the sink again. “What the  _ hell _ ?”

He managed to lift his head to peer at his reflection. Wincing at the sight of damp hair sticking to his forehead and reaching up to paw it back into place. 

_ They were just dancing. _ He thought to himself slowly. Breathing in and out with a level of control he didn't have.  _ It was just…  _ dancing _ …. Not like it meant anything; and so what if it did I mean Keith’s an adult.  _ He could see the way his expression crumpled at the thought, and tore his eyes away from his reflection.  _ I don’t like Keith. _ He told himself firmly. Shoving away the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought that maybe Rolo and Keith had become something more than just friends.  _ I don’t like Ke- _

“Lance?”

He felt himself jump like a startled cat, and spun around towards the door. Hands latching onto the counter behind him and holding on for dear life; as if it were the only thing grounding him in place.

“I-” He bit off the beginnings of what he knew would be a stammered response. “Hey.”

Keith let the door swing shut behind him and crossed the bathroom floor to stand just across the room from the sinks. “You alright?” His voice was wary.

“Peachy,” And Lance’s was strained. 

Keith nodded a little and folded his arms across his chest, like a physical barrier between them. “You took off earlier,” he said needlessly. 

Lance let out a startled little laugh, trying to retreat behind his usual devil-may-care demeanor. “Never eat bar food,” He said. Straightening and grinning his sunlit grin. “It’ll really fuck with your stomach.” 

“Right.” Keith’s response was final, and Lance felt himself go cold.

“I uh…” He found himself looking away, unable to meet Keith’s eye. “I kinda left my dance partner out there on the floor by herself, so I should get back.” Lance pushed away from the counter and made for the door. Palms sweaty and heart beating so loud he could have sworn that Keith could hear it over the music from just outside the bathroom.

“Lance-!” Lance stopped at Keith’s sudden exclamation, and glanced back. Wiping his hands on the front of his jeans

“Yeah?”

Keith seemed to falter. “Good luck.” He smiled thinly and looked away; Lance’s breath caught in his throat.

“Yup~!” He fled from the bathroom and sought sanctuary in the crowd of dancing people out in the club. His heartbeat not steadying until he was neck deep in a group of drunk strangers. 

He downed a drink one of them offered him. Vaguely realizing that he might regret accepting something from someone he didn’t know but not quite in the headspace to care just as a large, familiar form draped itself across his back.

Hunk gave him a tight squeeze. The gesture half cheerful and half chastising as if the drummer had seen Lance’s rash decision.

Lance shrugged him off and gave a winning smile. Determined to make it seem like nothing was wrong. 

“What was that you just drank?” Hunk asked him over the noise, nodding to the empty glass in Lance’s hand as the strangers he had taken refuge beside filtered onto the dancefloor.

“Uh…” Lance looked at the glass. “Not sure,” he admitted. 

Hunk gave a worried frown. “Well who were they?” He blinked

“Not sure,” laughed Lance brightly, suddenly feeling like a ton of bricks was resting squarely on his chest. 

Hunk’s eyes were wide and wet, and he looked over Lance with obvious concern. “Bud… you’re never like this-”

“This cute girl ditched me and she promised she’d dance,” Lance cut in, lying easily with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. “I dunno I guess I’m a little tired of striking out.” He continued.

Hunk seemed to buy it. Face brightening momentarily. “Oh…” A frown creased his eyebrows. “Well… let’s find you a date!” He announced.

“N- No, buddy, no it’s fine.” Lance waved the suggestion away. “You should be busy with that folk rock chick… what’s her name again?”

“Shay.” Hunk brightened again, the expression sticking this time. “And yeah she was here earlier but uh… her brother convinced her to leave early…”

Lance reached out and clapped Hunk on the shoulder. “Tough luck, dude.” He winced. “You’ll see her on the road though, right?”

“Yeah!” Hunk beamed. “If I ever get the chance to talk to her without her brother around…” He laughed uneasily before giving a solid shake of his head. “You seen Keith?”

Lance couldn’t help the way he stiffened at the sudden question. “Ahhhh… he…” He cleared his throat. “I’m not sure where he wandered off to.” He looked away. 

Hunk looked at him closely. “Dude.”

“Huh?”

“What’s up with Keith?”

“Nothing.”

“ _ Dude. _ ”

Lance rocked a little on his toes. “Look just….” He paused. “I dunno,” He whined suddenly, leaning forward and smacking his forehead onto Hunk’s shoulder. “I saw him dancing with Rolo and I think I got jealous.”

“You think?” Hunk laughed a little under his breath.

“Yeah?” Lance didn’t move. It was late, and the music in the club was still blaring, and suddenly he was more tired than he had been in awhile. “Maybe? I’m not sure. I kinda had to leave because I couldn’t watch anymore.”   


“That’s incredible.”

Lance threw a half hearted punch to Hunk’s stomach, and the drummer laughed again. “Alright alright… we’ll figure this out, don’t worry.”

“Thanks bud…”

“Guys!” The two of them looked up at a low shout, turning and seeing Pidge walking towards them with Shiro, Matt and Allura at their side.

Pidge was supporting their brother, while Shiro was doing the same to Allura. The older sibling and the CEO both looking decidedly drunk. 

“We should get going,” Shiro was looking at Allura with amusement. “She’s uh… a  _ talkative _ drunk…”

Pidge hefted their brother on their shoulder. “And this one can barely stand,” they added. “Where’s Keith?”

Lance reddened. “No clue,” He looked at his feet.

“I see him~!” Allura crooned, pointing out at the crowd before waving a hand excitedly. “Keiffff!”

The others couldn’t help but snort at their boss’ slurred words as Keith wandered over, eyeing the group up and down slowly.

“Are we leaving?” He asked blandly. 

“Yes,” Replied Shiro. “These two have had enough.”

“We have not~” Allura replied, insulted. “Kief! Tell him we haven’t!”

Keith blinked at her. “I think you have.”

“So rude!” She began laughing. “And after~” She crooned, “ ~I took you in~ even with your old Galra contract still valid~!”

Keith stiffened, eyes fastened on her as he felt the gaze’s of the others lock on him. 

Hunk’s head was tilted to the side. “Isn’t Galra Records Shay’s company?” He asked.

“She’s drunk.” Keith shook his head, folding his arms tightly across his chest and boring holes into Allura. “She’s just saying things.”

“No.” Allura’s head lolled to the side as she tried to shake it, having to adjust her grip on Shiro to stay standing. “Your security man has a contract with Galra Records.” She giggled into her palm before crooking a finger at him. “You know, you look a lot like your dad.”

Before the others could get another word in Keith had turned abruptly on his toes. Shoving his way through the crowded club until they had lost sight of him.

Allura blinked around at them owlishly. “Was it something I said?”

 

* * *

 

The others only checked back at their hotel as a last resort. Finding the door to Keith’s room locked with no sign that their friend had returned.

“We’ll talk to him in the morning…” Shiro said lowly, hefting a slowly sobering Allura further onto his shoulder to keep her from falling. 

“I’m worried about him,” Hunk replied, wringing his hands. “This was something he didn’t want anyone to know about and with Keith he’s probably somewhere overthinking everything and-”

“I knew.” Lance was leaning back against the wall of the hotel hall, staring down at the carpet. “I mean… I didn’t know about the contract, but I knew he could sing…”

Pidge stepped in front of Lance squarely. Looking up at Lance accusingly. “And you didn’t tell us why?”

“He told me not to!” Lance held up his hands. “I walked in on him while he was singing and he flipped out about it. Basically panicked and said I couldn’t tell anyone but he wouldn’t say why.”

“That’s enough, Pidge,” Shiro spoke up. “We can deal with this in the morning. For now everyone should just get some sleep and get ready to get back on the road.” 

Pidge turned away from Lance and moved back to where they had left their brother leaning back against one of the walls. “Fine…” They muttered. “Go put Allura in her room, I’ll take Matt over to yours.”

Shiro hesitated, face reddening slightly, and Pidge made a face. “Oh, dude really?” They groaned. “All three of you?”

Hunk whistled. “It’s kinda impressive.”

“Don’t encourage this, Hunk,” Pidge snapped, beginning to follow Shiro as he supported Allura down the hall towards his hotel room. 

“Well it is,” Hunk shrugged, following after them before turning off into his own room with a nod in Lance’s direction.

Lance waited until his friends had all dispersed into their rooms. Pushing off from the wall and taking a few steps forward towards the door to his own room directly across the hall from Keith’s. 

He paused with his keycard hovering over the slot. Curling it back into his palm with a shake of his head before turning a quick circle and making for Keith’s door again.

Lance knocked twice. “Keith?” He said lowly. “It’s uh… it’s me? Lance?”

He waited a moment, unsure if Keith was even in his room before rolling his eyes and turning away.

The door swung open, and Lance turned back towards it faster than he had intended. Eyes wide only to find Keith already retreating back into the hotel room.

Lance stepped forward into the room quickly. Shutting the door behind him and grasping for something to say before the silence rose up and choked them. 

“We uh… we were looking for you.” He said finally, pressing back against the counter near the minibar while Keith threw himself down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

“You found me.” Replied Keith humorlessly. 

Lance hesitated, “Why - didn’t you tell us?” He asked after a moment.

At that, Keith seemed to flinch. Sitting up and flexing his fingers somewhat nervously. “Tell my musician friends that I had a contract with a record label but would always refuse to get them signed by said label?” He clarified. “That would have gone over well.”

“Well then explain it to me at least.” Lance closed the space between them and plopped down on the bed next to Keith, a determined look on his face. “I wanna know why you were so afraid to say anything.”

Keith looked away from him, still fidgeting with his hands. “You know how Shiro lost his arm? Right?” He asked suddenly.

Lance seemed taken aback. “Ah… wasn’t it an accident that happened while he was working backstage crew for some band?”

“I… I got us jobs one summer working as crew members for different bands signed by Galra Records.” Keith said slowly. “They put Shiro with the heavy machinery and something fell and trapped his arm and he was stuck like that for almost two hours. His arm had to be amputated because of it. The company didn’t compensate for his medical fees and we couldn’t sue. We couldn’t do anything.” His hands were curled into fists on his knees. “The only reason I was able to get us that job was because my dad is an agent for Galra Records. He suggested I bring someone on with me and because Shiro and I needed some extra cash, I agreed.”

Keith shook his head, his hair flying about his face. “And the only reason I needed extra cash is because most of the money I earn as an artist signed by my dad goes directly to him. It’s been that way since he signed that contract for me when I was nine.”

Lance held up a hand. “You’ve been working with them since you were  _ nine _ ?” He asked. 

Keith nodded. “My dad signed me then and he’s been using me to pump out records since then…. You know how sometimes I’ll disappear for a couple of days?” Lance nodded. “I go into the studio when he calls me and record the material that’s been prepared for me. None of my fans know what I look like because I never go on tour and I never do press conferences. I’m… the underground idol of Galra records basically… Guess the mystery is just an element that helps sell records.” He looked away bitterly, and Lance frowned.

“Have you ever tried getting out of your contract?” He asked.

“I don’t have the resources to go up against my dad.” Keith laughed hollowly. “I could take him to court but he has an army of lawyers and with him siphoning all the money that comes from the music he has me put out, I don’t have anything I could use to put towards a good case against him.” His head rested in the palms of his hands, and before Lance could stop himself he found himself winding one arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

“You could have told us…” He murmured softly. “We would have understood… I mean, what else are friends for, right?”

Keith leaned into the contact. “I’m not…  _ good _ at the whole relying on people thing,” he replied. “I mean when your own dad has been manipulating and using you since you were a kid how else are you supposed to turn out right?” He let out another little breath of hollow laughter and hung his head. “Nothing is ever what it seems with me. Everyone around me sends out these signals and then it just turns out to be  _ nothing _ like what it was supposed to be. I thought I could have something with Shiro but then everything happened with him and Matt. I thought I could have a normal life with friends and then you guys got this record deal and I had to start working to hide every connection I might have so that you guys wouldn’t find out about me. And then after  _ everything _ I start thinking that, I don’t know! Maybe there’s something there with y-!” He broke off suddenly and pulled away. Sitting up straight before his head found the palms of his hands again. “I’m an idiot.”

“What were you about to say there?” Lance chuckled nervously.

“Nothing it’s… Nothing.” Keith shook his head. “Thanks for listening to my nervous breakdown.” 

Lance frowned as Keith stood. “Wait what were you about to say?” He pressed.

“Nothing important.”

“I honestly doubt that one, mullet.” 

Keith glared at him before looking away. “I thought that maybe me and you had something!” He said finally. “Alright? But that was just wishful thinking so I should take what I can get because Rolo is a great guy and it’s not like my luck’s gonna start turning around now.” He gritted his teeth. Suddenly realizing everything that had spilled out of his mouth before shaking his head angrily. “You should go.”

“Keith…” Lance stood

“Look just-.” He broke off, hugging his chest with one arm and stolidly refusing to look over at Lance. “I really don’t know if I can take anything else happening today so you should just… go.”

Lance opened his mouth, and then closed it. A hundred and one thoughts bubbling just behind his lips only to die on the tip of his tongue when he bit it to keep himself from saying anything else.

Instead he nodded, and obeyed. Making for the door and leaving the room without another word. Barely even letting himself breath until he found himself across the hall and behind the closed door of his own room. Away from the heavy atmosphere he had just left. 

He let his head thump back against the door behind him. Staring off into his unlit hotel room blankly and allowing his lips to part slowly, speaking into an empty room: “But I like you too…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was basically word vomit but comments and kudos wil be nice anyhow lol


	10. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! another chapter in a semi-decent time frame!  
> Promise I'll get you guys another one before Christmas, so hope you're ready for that ;)

Allura woke up with a hangover and a mouth that tasted like metal.

“Coran?” She groaned into her pillow. “Aspirin… please…”

A low laugh had her pulling her head from her pillow. Blurry eyes focusing on a white tuft of hair she recognized immediately as belonging to Shiro. “Coran’s not here,” he told her. “But Matt’s in the shower trying to wash off the liquor smell if you’d like to join him.” 

Allura sat up in the large hotel bed and pushed her mass of messy white hair away from her face. “I’m getting the terrible feeling that I did something awful last night,” She frowned down at the sheets. 

At that Shiro grimaced and sat down at the edge of the bed. The right sleeve of his sleep shirt empty as he hadn’t yet put on his prosthesis. “You uh… might’ve drunkenly told us all something about Keith that none of us had known before.”

Allura’s blue eyes widened, and before Shiro could get another word in she had turned in place and was scrambling for her phone resting on one of the bedside tables. “I didn’t want to say I knew anything until all the preparations were complete; and I most certainly wasn’t going to say anything until I had talked everything out with Keith first.” She pressed a button on her phone and held it to her ear, one hand extended to Shiro in a haughty gesture that said: “wait” as she waited for whomever was on the other end of the line to answer.

“Coran!” She exclaimed finally. “Yes, yes I know. Have the lawyers gotten back to you yet about that thing we were discussing? No the other thing… Coran no the  _ other _ thing. Yes! That!” A pause. “Well what did they say? … I don’t care about that and you know it… Coran I am  _ not _ letting this go, don’t Princess me… Thank you. You’re meeting us today at the next venue, aren’t you?... Then have everything prepared and be on standby to set up the meeting if needed. Thank you Coran. Yes I will tell them all that you said hello. Goodbye Coran.”

She hung up and tossed her phone down onto the blankets. A satisfied smile on her face and a posture that said she most definitely would not be explaining a thing to Shiro as she got out of bed. “I think I will join Matt in that shower; I reek of vodka.” 

 

* * *

 

Matt was the first to spot Keith in the small crowd of stagehands and bands that had formed in front of the hotel that morning. Pointing him out to Allura and watching her bound forward with an insane amount of energy until she had clasped a hand onto his shoulder.

Shiro and Matt quickly made their way to her side, catching the tail end of their stilted greetings and shifting their feet awkwardly.

Allura brushed it aside. “Well first I’d like to apologize for everything that happened last night,” she told Keith slowly, clasping her hands in front of her. “Even in the state I was in it was hardly an excuse for my actions and I hope that what I have to say next will help go towards you forgiving me.”

Keith eyed her warily at that. “You uh… what?” he asked, glancing over at Shiro. “You don’t want me to explain why I was hiding or-”

Shiro held up a hand. “When you’re ready to explain you will, and I’ll make sure the others know that too,” He told him.

“You didn’t tell him?” Keith asked Allura, arching an eyebrow and resting his hands on his hips. 

“I’ve invaded your privacy enough,” she replied. “Instead I’d like to offer you a way out of your contract with Galra records.”

“What?”

“What?”

Shiro and Keith both looked at her incredulously. Matt hanging off to the side with mild confusion.

“You can do that?” Keith asked her.

“You  _ want _ to do that?” Shiro chuckled nervously.

“You don’t know what it’s like, alright?” Keith fired back. “Look I’ll… I’ll explain later,” he looked back towards Allura. “But you can get me out of my contract?”

Allura was nodding eagerly. “I can, and I will,” she lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. “Just say the word and I’ll have a meeting arranged with your manager, Thace and his lawyers at our next venue.”

Shiro let out a sputtering noise. “Thace? Your _ dad _ ?”

Keith winced. “I know, I know… I’ll tell you later…”

His friend held up a hand. “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry it’s just a lot to take in…”

Keith turned his attention back to Allura. “I want out,” he said firmly. “If you’re offering a way to do it i’ll take it.”

Allura brightened, reaching for her phone and dialing a number quickly. “I’m glad to hear it! Now if you’ll just-”

“Wait-!” Keith’s eyes were flickering from side to side as if in rapid thought. “Can you get more people out of their contracts if they don’t want to stay?”

“I-” Allura frowned. “I suppose…?” She replied. “If I have some kind of leverage, which… I always find a way to get.” She looked at him. “Why?”

Keith turned on his heels. “Wait here!”

 

* * *

 

Lance smacked his forehead against Hunk’s chest for what was possibly the hundredth time that morning. His large friend carefully patting his back as if to sooth him while beside them, Pidge shook their head. 

“Dude we don’t know what to tell you here,” they told Lance, looking down at their tablet. “You should have just told him.”

“I couldn’t have just told him!” Lance exclaimed, standing up straight. “Okay he was going through a lot and the only reason he even admitted anything to me was because he was stressed. I couldn’t pile on something else for him to overthink and worry about.”

“What do you mean he was going through a lot?” Hunk tilted his head to the side. 

“He-” Lance hesitated. “He explained the whole thing about his record deal to me…”

At that, Pidge looked up from their tablet. Eyes narrowed. “Oh really?” They asked stiffly. “And his excuse was?”

“Pidge don’t be like that,” Hunk nudged them.

“I’m just asking a question,” they replied somewhat bitterly.

“It’s not for me to explain to you guys,” Lance said firmly.

“Really, Lance?” Pidge glared. “Now you figure out how to shut your mouth about something?”

“Pidge…” Hunk began.

“I’m serious! Keith could have gotten you guys the recognition you deserved so long ago, but he said nothing.”

“You don’t understand, alright?” Lance bristled. “You ever think that maybe he hated it there?”

“Oh, is that what he said?”

“So what if it is?” Lance and Pidge were almost yelling, both of them glaring at each other angrily until Hunk cleared his throat and inched them apart. 

“Guys?” He muttered.

Lance and Pidge looked away from each other long enough to notice Keith standing awkwardly to the side.

“Keith!” Lance’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat nervously. “Sorry, we uh… didn’t notice you.”

Keith didn’t look at him. “Right…” He seemed to forcibly shove away his nervousness, and approached Hunk. “Your friend Shay?” He asked. “She hates working over there, doesn’t she?”

“I uh…” Hunk blinked. “She’s mentioned not… particularly… enjoying it…”

“How would her and her and her brother like to get out of their contract?” 

“Wha-?”

“Call her, ask. Allura’s getting me out of mine and I wanna take as many people outta that hellhole with me as I can.”

Hunk was nodding slowly, looking confused even as he reached for his phone. “I… will do that…”

“Good.”

“Hey Keith-?” Lance began just as the other turned to leave.

Keith spoke over him. “Tell them to come find me or Allura when we get to the next venue, there’ll be a meeting set up to try and break the contracts then.” He turned quickly on his toes and left the trio behind. Not sparing Lance a second glance.

When he had gone, Lance reached out and grasped a handful of Hunk’s shirt while his friend was busy typing out a text to Shay. 

“Hunk~” He whined, smacking his head onto the other’s shoulder. “Help.”

“I’m not the best person to ask for relationship advice.”

“Well then who am I supposed to ask? Pidge?” Lance shot his short friend another quick glare, though this one held less heat as the tension between them faded.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Pidge replied with a shrug. “I’ve been trying to get you two together for months but Keith wouldn’t listen.” 

Lance pouted. “He’s so stubborn.”

“And you were also completely oblivious.” 

“That’s all in the past now.” Lance waved the jab away. “Now you gotta help me fix this.”

“I’m not helping shit,” Pidge swiped something on their tablet. “Right now, all I have time to worry about is your next show. Which is tonight and a three hour drive away, which means we need to get on the road.”

The pout deepened, but Lance reluctantly agreed. Glancing over at Hunk again to find his large friend grinning down at his phone. “Everything good on your end?” He asked.

“Shay says she owes us drinks if this all works out,” Hunk replied, still grinning. 

Pidge looked up at him, worrying at their lower lip. “Is it really that bad then?” They asked. “That so many people want to get away from the company?”

Lance shrugged noncommittally. “When Keith decides he’s ready to explain it to all of you, I’m sure you’ll understand,” he said. “But until then you can’t just assume the worst from him.” 

“When’d you get so wise, Lance Mcclain?” Hunk wiped away an imaginary tear. 

Pidge snickered. “Maybe when he realized that he might not get the guy if he didn’t change.”

“I don’t appreciate that kind of slander.” 

Pidge rolled their eyes and let their tablet fall to their side. “Go get on the tour bus and try not to pout about Keith any more than you have to until we get to the next city, alright? I don’t think the rest of the group wants to deal with your hormones.” 

“That’s rude,” Lance pointed at them, but obeyed anyway. Following Hunk’s lead sulkily to where their somewhat battered tour bus sat idling on the curb outside the hotel. He jumped aboard the bus in one bound. Long legs clearing the steps and allowing him to turn on his toes to peer into the bus.

Shiro was sitting on a large bench seat with Matt and Allura beside him. The three of them looking over a bass Allura had no doubt just bought, judging from its shine.

Hunk quickly pushed passed Lance and made for one of the seats near the back and closest to the bathroom, Pidge following suit only to claim one of the window seats and slip their headphones over their ears.

Lance hesitated a moment when his once-over didn’t single Keith out from the group. Finally getting his legs to push him forward until he was slumping unceremoniously into one of the other bench seats near the front.

He winced at the sudden, sharp jab that stabbed into him from one of his back pockets, and reached irately until he pulled a small guitar pick from his jeans.

It was one of his new set. The one inscribed with the image of a blue robotic lion. He held it moodily in his hand for a moment. Toying with the little thing between his fingers and watching it closely; lost in thought. 

He almost didn’t notice the flash of red at the corner of his field of vision. Jerking his head up and allowing the pick to drop into his palm with his fingers curling it over it almost guiltily. His lips parted, as if to call out to Keith when their eyes locked, only for Keith to quickly break the connection and make for where Hunk was sitting. 

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. Willed his legs to stand and walk him over to where Keith was sitting and demand to talk.

They didn’t, and he stayed sitting. Head thumping back against the window as the bus started up and pulled away from the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and kudos my dudes


	11. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early christmas gift for everyone who celebrates!  
> also a distraction from the grave that the finale of Yuri On Ice personally lowered me into yesterday so;;;;

The meeting room was a little smaller than he had expected. Not that Keith had really noticed with the way his fingers tapped out an anxious rhythm on the table, flinching every time the door swung open only to ease back into his seat when it turned out to be Allura or one of her sharp-dressed lawyers. 

Shay and Rax arrived around the time Keith was beginning to feel panic seep into every corner of his body, the two musicians sitting down beside him and shooting him tight-lipped smiles.

They were as nervous as he was.

When Allura and Coran arrived and took their places at the table, Keith almost missed the reassuring glances both of them shot in his direction. Too caught up with trying to appear more relaxed than he felt. 

The door swung open again, and Keith stiffened. Unable to bring himself to look up and lock eyes with the man he knew was entering with his team of lawyers. 

“Well I see that this wasn’t some bad joke after all.” A low voice rasped out.

Shay was sitting up straight, and defiant. “Where’s our agent?” She asked.

“I’ve been sent as a proxy,” the voice replied. Keith could feel eyes boring into him. “What are you doing over there, son?”

Keith looked up, meeting his father’s eyes but not responding.

The man pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, after all i’ve done for you…” he sighed and claimed a seat at the table, his lawyers doing the same. “Let’s get this over with, I have new material for you to go in and record when all this has been dealt with.”

“I’m not going back to work with you,” Keith finally found his voice. 

His father laughed, smiling at him meanly. “Of course you are. Do you really think that this  _ girl  _ will be able to do anything for you?” He asked, gesturing to Allura.

Keith’s mouth snapped shut knowingly. Shooting a glance at Allura out of the corner of his eye and leaning back in his chair with a smirk to see the hard edge that had crept over her features. 

“Should we begin, Thace?” She asked icily.

Thace arched an eyebrow. “Skipping the formalities and titles, are we?”

Allura locked eyes with him. “I only use titles for people I respect.” She raised a hand, and a lawyer by her side quickly placed a heavy stack of papers into it without a word. “Now then, if you’d just sign these papers releasing Mr. Kogane and these delightful siblings here I think everything will go much smoother.”

“And what makes you think i’ll do that?” Thace asked.

“Well if you had any shred of sense you’d know better than to draw out a confrontation against me.” Allura hadn’t dropped her stare. “Did your colleagues not tell you of my reputation?”

“I didn’t bother to ask.”

“Pity.” She dropped the stack of papers in her hand onto the table with a smack. Another lawyer handing her a different handful of documents that she slid across the table towards Thace and his men. “If you’d be so kind as to read the first page, you’ll see that there’s already more than enough information to file lawsuits against you. Now your musicians have never been able to take any action against you for the way they are mistreated due to their inability to get lawyers to match yours. But, if you refuse to release them from their contracts, you can rest assured that the full might of Altean Records will back them in the courtroom in their suits against you.” Allura paused as if thinking. “And, now that I think about it… i’m sure that another case can be opened against your company for the injury of one of my musicians a number of years ago.” She smiled winningly. “Or you can avoid the thousands of dollars in losses and sign the damn papers.”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith left the room some time while Thace was busy signing papers and grumbling under his breath. Needing a break from the stifling atmosphere. 

The meeting had been held in a small office room off of the backstage area of the new venue while stagehands were busy setting up for the night’s show. 

A flash of green, and then a voice calling his name had him turning and finding his friends milling abound near a few boxes of equipment. 

Pidge waved him over, and Keith reluctantly obeyed. Glancing around warily and feeling his stomach twist itself into knots when he didn’t find Lance. 

“How’d it go in there?” Pidge asked, nodding towards the office Keith had just left.

“Freedom,” Keith replied, looking over at Shiro and Hunk. “For Shay and Rax too.”

Hunk brightened. “You serious?”

“Allura kinda… scared… everyone in that room…” Keith laughed under his breath. “I’m surprised my dad managed to be defiant as long as he did.”

“Well he is  _ your _ dad,” Shiro joked, sobering suddenly when he realized what he had said. “Wait, sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“Relax.” Keith rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to tiptoe around everything just because I explained everything to you guys.”

Pidge made a face. “Honestly, Keith, you should have saved your story for later… it was not good breakfast talk…”

“Breakfast talk that Lance missed.” Frowned Shiro. “Where’d he wander off to anyway…?”

Keith ignored the question. “So we’re all good now, right?” He checked.

“Of course buddy!” Hunk grinned.

“Yeah, why not…” Added Pidge.

Shiro was looking at Keith closely. “Keith.” He said after a moment. “Where’s Lance?”

Pidge snickered. “He caught you.”

“I have no idea where Lance is.” Admitted Keith, shooting Pidge a glare.

“Well why has he been avoiding everyone then?”

“Maybe he’s on his period?”

“Very funny.”

“Keith confessed!” Hunk blurted out, ducking behind Pidge when Keith’s glare swung towards him. 

Shiro’s eyes widened, and he beamed. “He did? What did Lance say? Are you two together?”

Keith waved him away. “Yes, I did. I didn’t let him say anything, and no, we’re not.”

Shiro frowned. “What? Why not?” 

“Because it’s a pipe dream that’s why.” 

“Keith how dense can you be?” Shiro crossed his arms. “It’s not that hard to realize that someone likes you.”

Keith barked out a breath of harsh laughter before he could stop himself. “That’s rich coming from you.” A beat of silence, and he bit his lip. “Shit.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shiro blinked at him, eyes widening after a moment. “Keith did you know someone who-?”

“It’s nothing,” Keith interrupted. “Forget it.”

“It’s not nothing! Who was i-” Shiro broke off, his expression darkening. “Oh.”

“No.” Keith held up a hand. “No ‘oh’. Please do not ‘oh’.” 

Shiro rested his head in his hands. “Keith why didn’t you tell me?” He groaned.

“Nothing to tell.”

“I must’ve looked like such an ass so many times, oh my god.”

Pidge nodded sagely. “You really did.”

Shiro’s head snapped up. “You knew?” He demanded.

“Everyone but Hunk knew,” Keith managed to admit. 

“Oh my god…” Shiro latched onto Keith’s shoulders. “I am  _ so _ sorry.”

Keith slowly pried Shiro’s hands off. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I’m over it,” he insisted. “But yeah, you looked like an ass a lot, Pidge almost punched you more times than I can count.”

“He’s not wrong,” Pidge nodded.

“Even I wanted to punch you and I didn’t find out until he was over it,” added Hunk. 

Shiro seemed to realize something all at once, and he looked at Keith. “Matt knew?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Keith laughed. “I’m surprised he never told you.”

Shiro was nodding. “So that’s why he always seemed to tiptoe around you…”

Hunk clapped him on the back. “So no more commenting on other people being dense about romance, kay buddy?” 

“That’s fair,” Agreed Shiro. Pausing a moment before looking at Keith. “But I don’t think I’m the only one who thinks Keith should go talk to Lance?”

“Actually he’s not wrong there.” Hunk shrugged. 

“Truth,” Muttered Pidge, who seemed to be focusing most of their attention on their tablet. 

Keith scowled. “You guys don’t know what you’re talking about, alright? It’s not gonna end well.”

“You’d be surprised…” Hunk grumbled.

“Go get ready for your show.” Keith folded his arms. “I can deal with my love life on my

own.” 

Shiro frowned. “Keith-”

“Go on.”

The others exchanged irate looks before rolling their eyes and obeying. Leaving Keith to his own devices. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance gave himself a quick once over, standing backstage near the entrance to the stage and trying to idle away the time until he was set to go on. 

Nearby, he saw Pidge directing stagehands while Hunk followed them around like an excitable puppy; he didn’t know where Shiro was.

He let out a long breath and fiddled with the guitar pick in his hand. Scowling at it for a moment before chancing to look up and finding Keith as the other made his way towards one of the backstage entrances. 

Without realizing it, he had squared his shoulders and began moving forward in Keith’s direction. 

“I need to talk to you.” He caught Keith’s arm just before he could vanish from backstage.

“You go on in five minutes,” Keith didn’t look back, trying to tug his arm free.

“ _ I need to talk to you _ ,” repeated Lance, tightening his grip just a fraction.

Keith was silent for a moment before letting out a low sigh and turning towards Lance. “Will you let go of my arm?” He asked.

“Are you gonna keep avoiding me if I do?”

Keith tugged, but shook his head all the same, and Lance let go. “Look I just needed to tell you-”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Keith interrupted. “I messed things up between us and you don’t need to try and force yourself to fix it.” He glanced up at Lance and found him wearing a somewhat dazed expression. Keith frowned. “So I’ll uh… go? Unless you actually have something you need to say?”

“Fuck, you’re pretty.” Lance started, eyes widening and hand rising to cover his mouth as he realized what he had just said. He saw Keith redden, chuckled nervously. 

“I mean… you’re… really fucking pretty holy shit.” He trailed off into a breathy sigh and laughed again, raking his hands through his hair. “I mean somehow that mullet works on you, and even when you piss me off all I can think about are your lips and - just… your lips drive me insane and I really want to kiss them, can I kiss them?”

Keith stammered out a reply that Lance hoped to god was a ‘yes’ because before he could catch himself he was pulling Keith closer by his hips and pressing their lips together. 

He felt more than he heard Keith groan into the contact. Barely noticing  Keith's fingers scrabbling for purchase just before he hooked Lance's belt loops and tugged him even closer.

Lance stumbled forward, pushing at Keith until the others back was pressed  against the wall and Keith's hands were searching for Lance's hair; latching on and tugging at a handful of the brown strands.

Lance let out a breathy curse, the momentary loss of contact almost like a  pang of hunger before he was diving back for Keith's mouth and biting at his lower lip to ask for entrance.

Keith's mouth opened eagerly, and he nearly groaned again at the feeling of  Lance’s tongue moving as if he were trying to taste every inch of his. 

“You're sweet,” Lance pulled away to mumble the observation before leaning  in again. “Taste sweet,”

Keith quickly tugged Lance back by his hair. “You're about to go on stage”

Lance gave him a look from wet puppy eyes. “Yeah but-”

He tugged again. “Go. Now.”

“Okay but we can do this again later right?” Lance checked, eyes darting  down to Keith's obviously freshly-kissed lips.

“Yes, yeah, definitely.”

“Hell yeah.” Lance ducked down and pressed Keith against the wall again,  trying to memorize the way the other's lips felt against his before pulling away and shooting Keith his signature sunlit grin. “Fuck, you're pretty.” 

He had whirled around and was bounding towards towards the entrance to  the stage before Keith could reply. Leaving Keith's head swimming as the first notes flared up on stage.

"What the hell just happened...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway,,,,,  
> lmao Idk how this happened. I hadn't planned on them getting together until the next chapter but. welp. who cares! they kissed!  
> comments and kudos are the only thing that keep me going my guys. esp now that im dying bc of beautiful ice skating gays *finger guns*


	12. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing againnnnnn!!!  
> Anyhow, this is the last chapter, aaaaand it's v short aaaaaaand it's kinda crap but i hope you enjoyyyy

Hunk twisted his drumsticks idly between his fingers. Surveying the recording studio with a frown. “Guys, where’s Lance?”

“Is that one always late?” Sitting beside him was Shay, a guitar across her lap and Hunk’s little notebook of songs in her hands. “During the tour he always seemed reasonable enough…”

Pidge snorted from across the room, glancing up from where they were busy fiddling with something on Rax’s own guitar. “Lance is never reasonable,” they replied, handing the instrument back to the folk rock singer with a nod of approval. “I still can’t get over how shitty the gear you used over at Galra Records was….”

“We didn’t have much of a budget,” Rax shrugged moodily. “But Altean Records has treated us better.”

“Guys!”

“Found Lance,” Pidge muttered just as Lance burst into the recording studio. “Have you seen my pick?”

Hunk snorted. “Keith’s gonna be pissed.”

“Thank you, Hunk, I know. That’s why I need to find them.”

“Find what?” Keith wandered into the room just as Lance finished speaking, and Lance shot him a grin. 

“Find Shiro!” He exclaimed, not letting up his smile.

Keith narrowed his eyes. “You lost your picks again didn’t you?”

“What? No I didn’t-” He faltered and broke off. Instead shooting Keith a look with puppy eyes and walking forward until his head was resting on Keith’s shoulders. “Sorryyyyy.”

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“I’m sorry!”

Pidge looked as if they had half a mind to throw something at the both of them. “Keith, tell him that you forgive him or else he’s not gonna stop whining.” 

“I never said that I was mad,” Keith glared.

“It was implied.” Lance was still draped over Keith like an overgrown koala, and Keith pushed at him.

“Off,” he grouched.

“Keith~”

“Get off.”

Lance obeyed, still pouting, and Keith rolled his eyes. Reaching up to hook a finger in the collar of Lance’s shirt and pulling him down into a quick kiss. “You’re an idiot, and you left your picks in the bathroom again.” He removed the little black case from his jacket pocket and held it out, smiling smugly. 

Lance grinned, snatching the case from Keith’s hand before leaning forward to pepper Keith’s face with kisses. “You’re the best~”

“And you two are gross,” Pidge grumbled, pretending to gag.

“I’m sorry,” Keith began, lifting a hand and holding it parallel to the ground. “But you must be at least this tall to bitch about other people’s relationships.”

“I will end you…”

“Sorry I’m late!” Shiro entered the studio before Pidge could make good on their threat. Fitting his playing prosthesis on securely and looking around the room with a smile. “Hunk, everything ready to start?”

Hunk grinned. “Yep!” He replied. “Keith and I rewrote his track on the album, and I got a few songs written in to feature Shay and Rax.”

“Is Triple Bounty coming back to finish recording now that the tours over?” Shiro asked.

“They said they’d be by later today,” replied Keith.

“Good. Pidge, you ready to start?” 

In response, Pidge slipped their headphones on and slid into the sound station. Shooting them all a thumbs up through the glass when Lance kicked the door closed behind them.

Shiro, Lance,  and Hunk quickly found their places at their instruments. Shay and Rax popping their knuckles and giving a few idle strums at their guitars while Keith rolled his neck and approached a mic stand near the front of the studio. 

He glanced back over his shoulder once, lips splitting into a smile when Lance gave him a bright eyed thumbs up at his own mic stand; the vocalist shooting Keith the same sunlit grin that never failed to make him melt.

Keith righted himself, his small smile becoming a grin of his own. “Pidge,” he began, wetting his lips. “Count us in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End~  
> Thanks for sticking with me thru all of this!  
> Even with the crazy update schedule and all that.  
> I Hope you enjoyed the fic even a little <33333333

**Author's Note:**

> http://haunted-ace-space.tumblr.com/  
> Come by my tumblr maybe I have nothing better to do


End file.
